Danny Phantom's Night Out
by Titanking666
Summary: Inspired by the episode "Girls Night Out". Ember, Kitty, and Spectra intend to be rid of themselves of their boyfriends. They intend to do some damage to Amity Park as well for it. But can a certain ghost boy relieve them of the anger and sorrow? Can he be the man they want and need but can't find? Let's see. First Danny Phantom fanfiction so criticism will be expected and alright.
1. Another Night On The Prowl

**_Danny Phantom's Night Out_**

**This is a new story; yet another story I've been planning for over a year but never had a chance to start it until now. It's not going to be a Percy Jackson fanfiction though. This is going to be a Danny Phantom fanfiction. I've never written a fanfiction that isn't a Percy Jackson story before, so this is a new opportunity for me. Hopefully I can do a great job with a Danny Phantom fanfiction. I hope you all like it.**

**Another Night On The Prowl**

Danny's POV

Another night fighting off a ghost, I tell you, I don't enough gratitude for this. Right now, I'm in a bid of a fight with Johnny 13. I was just enjoying a little midnight flight as my ghost half Danny Phantom, when out of nowhere, Johnny 13 came and ruined my midnight flight. Right now, were fighting and blasting each other on the side of a huge building. I'm using my ghost blasts, and he's using some blaster attached to his motorcycle. I tell you, the fag really needs to get rid of that thing and get a car. Next to the Box Ghost, Johnny 13 is the most annoying ghost to ever exist.

"So, Johnny, you work alone now? You finally ditched that stupid shadow?" I asked.

And of course, I spoke too soon and let my overconfidence get the best of me. As soon as I asked that, Johnny's shadow pounced on me. Then when we got through two poles, the shadow grabbed a hold of them and like a sling shot, launched me away. I was bouncing on a bunch of rooftops and then to my even greater misfortune, I crashed on a building's wall that a billboard of Vlad Masters. It had a picture of him in his annoying little suit and with him having that annoying little smirk on his face. Next to him, the billboard said _Your new mayor is watching you!_

"Uh, talk about urban blight." I said in disgust.

Then Johnny's shadow grabbed me by the collar of my outfit and was holding me with that stupid smile on it.

"What do you want Johnny?" I asked angrily.

"Relax kid, relax I'm just blowing off some steam. Me and Kitty had a spas. What do you do when you and the gloomy chick have a lover's quarrel?" He said.

"What? We – We never – I – I – I mean – We aren't," I stuttered until I came back to my senses, got my head back on the task at hand right now. Everyone always thinks Sam and I would make a good couple. I'll admit, I do have a bit of a crush on her, but I don't think I have a crush strong enough for me to want to act on it. But that's not important right now.

"Look Johnny, you can either go back to the ghost zone willingly, or I can make you go." I threatened.

"Keep digging that tough guy act little man. But don't worry, I'm gone." He said turning around and getting ready to leave.

"And take the dork of darkness with you." I said referring to his shadow.

He growled at me for that comment, but I could care less right now. Despite the fact he obviously wants to kill me right now, he let me go and put me back down on the ground.

"See you on the flip side kid, but thanks for the game." He said as he and his shadow took off. Before his shadow got too far, I blasted his sorry ass. He yelled in pain, after all, he's not only a hater of light, but he also is pretty sensitive to being attacked.

Alright, I've had enough for one night. It's time for me to retire for the night. As I fly back to my house, I can't help but wonder what happened between Johnny and Kitty this time. Last time, Johnny kept eyeballing every girl he saw, and Kitty was not only jealous, but angry that Johnny would actually eyeball a girl that isn't her. So, Kitty decided she was going to use me to make Johnny feel what he made her feel and to greatly hit his nerve. She overshadowed Paulina and got me to date her for a little while. How did she overshadow Paulina and I wasn't able to sense that at all? I don't know, but honestly, I don't really care anymore. I was able to get the two back together in hopes that what happened between them never happens again. I guess my hopes for that were too foolish to think of. I thought Johnny learned his lesson which was to be a good boyfriend. I guess he's a slow learner. Whatever happens, I just don't hope Kitty doesn't get any funny ideas, because if anything happens like last time, I'll be better prepared. Even though she's the only ghost that doesn't irritate me, I'm not going to let her use as if I'm some sort of boy toy.

-Meanwhile in the ghost zone-

Kitty's POV

"Let me get this straight. Johnny and Skulker just took off for Amity Park to blow off steam because Ember and I had a fight with them?" I asked Bertrand in anger and disbelief.

"What do you expect? You told Johnny his bike wasn't as important as you were." He said to me. Once again, Johnny is failing in our relationship. Why am I not surprised? But this time, it's not just me who's in a failing relationship. Here's me, Ember, and Spectra, on a small floating rock, all in a failing relationship.

"And you told Skulker he was a lousy hunter." Bertrand said to Ember.

"He is, he can't even find the TV remote." Ember said. What's sad about that is that Ember's not exaggerating. Skulker really can't find a TV remote. It's sad how he can referred as a hunter and not be able to find some the most simple of objects.

"Oh, why didn't you go with them?" Spectra asked Bertrand. For Spectra's and Bertrand's relationship issues, Bertrand's getting tired of being a plaything for Spectra. He wanted Spectra to treat him as her equal, which she would never do. She controls him, she's the boss, she's the one who's in charge, not him. He better deal with it for his sake, because if he doesn't he'll be in deep shit.

"They didn't invite me; why else would I tell you where they went?" He answered in a matter that said the answer should be pretty obvious.

"Ooh, this makes me so mad!" I said just before I used my banishing kiss on Bertrand. Once my kiss landed on Bertrand's face, he instantly vanished.

"What was that?" Ember asked.

"What, you think you're the only one who can drive men away?" I asked teasing her.

"Funny, so where did he go?" Ember asked.

"I don't exactly know." I answered.

"And I don't exactly care." Spectra threw in.

"All I do know is that if he stays gone for twelve hours, he gone for good, unless I do this." I explained just as I reversed the power of my banishing kiss to bring Bertrand back.

"Drat, we still had eleven hours and fifty-nine minutes." Spectra complained.

"Ooh, is there a twelve hour sale somewhere?" Bertrand asked to no one out of his dazed confusion.

"Ladies, no one walks out on us. Pucker up Kitty; we're going to Amity Park." Ember said as she, Spectra, and I took flight and headed out to Amity Park. Johnny thinks he can just walk out on me because I nag at him for him being a terrible boyfriend. He better think again, because he's got another thing coming. You see, it's exactly this kind of bullshit that makes me want to just tear Johnny apart. It's also this bullshit that made me use Danny to teach him a lesson.

Danny Fenton or Danny Phantom, the ghost boy of Amity Park, and the one who I had helped me mess with Johnny. Even though what we had that time wasn't really real, it was still wonderful. He really did know how to make me feel special, he knew how to make me smile, how to make me laugh, and knew how to be a wonderful boyfriend. I have to admit, there were a few times during my job to make Johnny jealous that I thought that maybe I'd be better off with him instead of Johnny. Danny really knew how to be a gentleman for a young lady. Maybe when I'm done with Johnny, I'll go find him and spend a little time with him again. Maybe all three of can when we deal with Johnny and Skulker. As for Bertrand, well Ember and I will let Spectra worry about that. I can't say that Ember and Spectra will be thrilled about being with Danny, but I would. I hope you don't have too much going on Danny, because you'll be having some unexpected company today.

**That'll do for now I think. It's a decent start I suppose, but I'll let you all be the judge of that. I'm gonna try to keep this nice and slow. After all, when I started with the Percy Jackson fanfictions, I guess I rushed a bit and had a bit of a sloppy start. I made that mistake once before, and I'm gonna do my best not to make it again. I hope this is alright.**


	2. Some Time Away From The Family

**It looks like my first Danny Phantom fanfiction is doing fairly well so far. That's nice to see. Well, let's see if I can keep it going well as I go on. We'll now continue to the part of the episode where Danny and his father go fishing, but this part will be an altered version from the cartoon.**

**Some Time Away From The Family**

Danny's POV

Well, I don't know about the others, but last night was just strange. I mean, Johnny 13 coming after me just because she and Kitty had a fight. Since when did I become the ghost zone's love doctor? If the ghost zone needs a love doctor, why not go to someone like Will Smith? He played as a love doctor in the move Hitch, he'd be better for the job.

Honestly, I wonder why Kitty even bothers to stay with Johnny. One thing is for certain, Johnny is very lucky to have a girl like Kitty. It's a surprise that she even still tolerates him. I just hope Sam doesn't find out about my concern for Kitty. I mean sure she's a ghost, but a wonderful one. If she and I ever met again, I'd be happy to see her, and hope she'd feel the same. Sam on the other hand, she wouldn't trust a ghost even if her life depended on it. Tucker and Jazz, they wouldn't look at every ghost as scum of the earth like my parents, but I don't know how well they'd take me hanging out with a ghost.

Anyways, right now, I'm planning to just get out of the house. My mom and dad got all angry of me for coming home late yet again. I was supposed to be home by 10:30. Thanks to Johnny, I didn't get home until 11:15. Not my fault my enemies can't let me have at least one night without getting involved in a fight.

"Danny, where are you going?" My father asked me as I was about to walk out of the house.

"I'm heading out to get some fresh air." I answered.

"You better be home by dinner time young man." My mom sternly said.

"Whatever." I silently muttered to myself while nodding my head to her before leaving the house. As I went out the door, Jazz, Tucker, and Sam were all out there waiting for me.

"You had another fight with mom and dad?" Jazz asked.

"They just said to be home by dinner time. They're still Pissed about all the other times I'm coming home later than my curfews." I answered.

"Well, that's what you get for spending too much time hunting ghosts." Tucker said.

"Well thanks for bringing my time away from home to a grinding freaking halt Tuck." I said getting a bit annoyed.

"So, Danny, you busy right now?" Sam asked.

"I'm heading out. I need some time to get away from it all and to get some fresh air." I answered, but what I really meant was I want to be alone and for everyone to stay away for a little while. Jazz is the only one I told beforehand that I needed to be away from everyone last night.

"I told Danny not to worry. If anything ghostly happens today, we three will handle it." Jazz said excited. I tell you, she's been really enthusiastic about this. She definitely still has a lot to learn, but she definitely is great at handling ghosts when I'm not around.

"Uh, we two will handle it, like how we always do." Sam said. She and Tucker still haven't gotten use to her helping me yet. Can't blame them, after all, it took me a while for me to get used to myself. I hated it at first as well, but I eventually came to accept her as a ghost hunter and to look to her for help if I ever need it.

"You just can't accept that I'm a part of your ghost fighting team, can you?" Jazz stated.

"Who says you're a part of our team?" Sam asked getting irritated.

"I rest my case. Here you go Danny, just in case." Jazz said as she gave me a Fenton Thermos.

"Thanks Jazz. While I'm gone, since Jazz is on the team just to let you two know, she'll be in charge until I'm back." I said.

"Danny, you can't be serious!" Sam exaggerated; Tucker was just standing where he was, trying not to get involved in this argument. Smart guy.

"I'm dead serious Sam. And you better learn to get along with my sister. Because I'm not gonna tolerate you giving her a rough time anymore." I strictly stated.

"You heard him Sam, I'm in charge. So, I'd get used to it if I were you." Jazz said.

Sam was not happy at all about this. But like Jazz said, she better get used to it. Jazz actually has more talent at this than Sam and Tucker do. I know how hard it is to believe with how many times she's given ghosts an advantage over me. But she's a fast learner. She doesn't want to be a brain surgeon for nothing. She's the regular Einstein of the family and my sister. This makes me happy to make her the regular Einstein of the team.

"Alright Jazz, hold down the fort, I'm gonna take off now. I'll be back whenever." I said as I took flight.

I just really needed to get away from it all. This ghost hunting business is murdering me and I'm getting sick and tired of it. I just wish there was some way I can get away from it all. Some way that can help relieve me of all this fighting. I also kinda wish there would be some way for me to have some sort of truce with the ghosts, that way I don't have to fight them 24/7 and them trying to do God knows what. I'm getting a little break now though, so I guess that's all that matters right now. I better enjoy it while it lasts.

-1 hour later-

Kitty's POV

Here we are, Amity Park. The city sights are just as beautiful and exciting then what I remember. I remember how excited I was when I first came here. It was just so full of life, the building sights were just amazing, so many new people around, it was just breath taking. Of course, what ruined it was the fact Johnny sights were on every single girl in town. Every time he'd eyeball another girl, he'd break my heart. It made me feel that I didn't mean anything to him anymore.

That's also how I feel right now. Especially since right now I've spotted Johnny flirting with another girl. That just spiked up my temper. So, I blasted him off of his bike and sent him face to the ground.

"JOHNNY!" I exclaimed.

"Oh boy." I overheard him mutter under his breath. Then he saw me with a murderous look on my face. There was also the sight of Ember and Spectra smirking at what was going on right now behind me. He quickly got back on his bike and drove as fast as he could to get away from us. How dare he just run away from me instead of taking his punishment like a man. I went top speed to chase after him.

"I'm liking her more and more." I overheard Spectra say before I was too far and out of range to heart her say that. I just ignored the compliment continued to chase after Johnny.

Danny's POV

So far so good. No ghostly activities so far. I guess this might be a time where I finally don't have to worry about fighting any ghosts. First, I went to get myself some morning burgers for brunch. I love burgers, they're my favorite meal. Like one time when I was like eleven or so, my mom cooked like thirty hamburgers and thirty hot dogs for our annual Fourth of July party. I ended up eating ten of those burgers, not joking. I didn't have any hot dogs though. I just wanted to fill my starving belly with hamburgers. Hot dogs are good, but hamburgers are better. Like how Tony Tiger says for his frosted flakes commercial, I say hamburgers are great. **(Hamburgers, fuck yeah! . . . Sorry about that.)**

After I ate, I went to the arcade to try some games out. I haven't been to the arcade in a while, so I figured this would be the perfect time to get back to them for a little while. I was able to break a few records for some shooting games. Being in so many ghost fights has really improved my aim, my accuracy, my timing, my agility, and my intelligence even. It's pretty crazy, I know. But it's just like an old friend of mine once told me when I was little, if you can do it in real life, you can do it just as easily in a video game. The racing games, I did okay on, but could've done better.

After that, I got myself a diet coke and took a walk on the park. I thought about going ghost and flying in the park, but I figured that would make my fans chase me around and ruin my time off, so I decided against it. As I was walking around and having my coke, I heard a crash. I looked to see a burning bike lying on the ground. What, was there a fag annoying someone? I got my answer when I took a closer look around and saw Kitty towering Johnny.

'I should have known.' I thought to myself as I also facepalmed myself.

Just then my ghost went off, and I spotted Ember and Spectra following and watching Kitty. Well, Johnny's definitely in trouble now.

"So, the minute we have a fight, you come here and flirt with some meaningless human girls!?" Kitty asked in a Pissed tone.

"Oh babe, come on, you know you're the only meaningless girl for me." Johnny nervously said.

'Seriously Johnny?' I thought to myself after he said that. That also made Kitty growl, no doubt getting angrier by the minute.

"Wait, that didn't come out right." Johnny said.

Big, dumb, brainless, insensitive, idiot. I am so glad I am nothing like him.

"Wow, Ember McClain! Sweet, I'm your biggest fan!" I heard Kwan say.

I turned over to that direction to see more that what was bargained for. 'More stupidity, why am I not surprised?' I thought to myself while just standing there finishing up my coke and enjoying the show. Well, maybe not enjoy, but just stood back to check out the scenery at least.

Just then, Dash pushed Kwan away and spoke. "No, I'm your biggest fan! Like that one song you know, where you sing and the guitar's really loud! I love that song!" He said in excitement. Just by the look on their faces, Spectra was amused while Ember was annoyed by this. Clearly, Dash and Kwan aren't as big of fans as they proclaimed to be.

"I love it more! Go back to listening to boy bands!" Kwan said as he pushed Dash away like how he did to him just a minute earlier.

"You promised not to tell anyone that!" Dash exclaimed as he tackled Kwan down and the two began to brawl.

"It's unanimous; men are useless in this world to." Spectra said.

"Kitten wait! I – I can explain!" Johnny tried to reason with Kitty.

"Explain this, you – you man!" She said, preparing to blow a kiss, by the looks of it. It must be one of her powers. I don't know what she's doing exactly, but I do know one thing, it's nothing good. Nothing good for Johnny at least.

Johnny was freaking out. He was literally looking for something or someone to save him. His worried gaze spotted me and his eyes went wide.

'Well, I guess it's time to kiss my peaceful time for myself goodbye' I thought to myself as I drank the last of my coke and threw the cup in the trash can.

"Kid, help me!" Johnny exclaimed.

Kitty was about to blow her kiss, when she turned to the direction Johnny was looking, and her gaze fell on me. She was wide eyed to see me. Eventually Ember and Spectra spotted me to, not that I was even hiding in the first place. Kitty instantly dropped her hand from her lips and flew towards me.

"Oh boy." I said as she tackled me into a bone crushing hug. I thought she was gonna try to throttle me, but she's hugging me instead.

"Danny! It's been so long. Where have those good looks of yours been?" Kitty exclaimed suddenly all happy now. To say that I was shock was a bit of an understatement. You can easily say the same for Johnny, Ember, and Spectra, especially since all three of their mouths were hanging open.

"Uh, up and around, I guess." I said, not really knowing what else to say.

"That's nice." She said as she just kept hugging. She was now beginning to rub her head on my neck a little and purring like a real cat. I guess this is one reason why her name is Kitty. Well, this is going to be interesting.

**I think that'll do. So, what do you think? Good, okay, bad, terrible, anything to comment? Remember, this my first Danny Phantom fanfiction, so if there's something you don't like about what I'm doing here, please be honest and tell me. Until the next update, later people.**


	3. Leaving A Boy For A Man

**Before I get into writing the next chapter, I would like to thank you all for your support. It means a lot to me that my first Danny Phantom fanfiction is being given a chance. Thank you again.**

**Leaving A Boy For A Man**

Kitty's POV

The thought of banishing Johnny was a wonderful one, but the thought of being held by Danny was simply intoxicating. When I was about to banish Johnny, he saw Danny standing there and watching the show. He begged for Danny to save him, but he didn't, not that I was gonna let him though. The minute I saw Danny there, I completely forgot about Johnny. Instead of banishing Johnny, I rushed to Danny and hugged him. I also purred and rubbed him like a cat to give him some _loving_ *winks*. He hesitated to move at first, but he eventually wrapped his arms around me to. Of course, my actions are surprising Danny, Ember, Spectra, and even Johnny, but I don't care. I don't even care what Ember and Spectra think about this. They don't know Danny as well as me. They don't know like how I do that if you compare Danny to Skulker, Johnny, and Bertrand, Danny is a man, and the other three are just boys. That's what I did once, and I gladly want to do it again, leave a boy for a man.

"I've missed you." I whispered on his neck, which caused him to shudder.

"Uh, it's nice to see you again to." Danny said nervously. Oh, he is just so cute.

"Kitty, what are you doing?" Ember and Spectra asked in union.

"I'm hugging Danny, what does it look like?" I stated.

"You're hugging our enemy!" Spectra spat.

"Your enemy, but not mine. He never has a reason to hunt me, so I'm not his enemy. Besides, Danny's nothing like Johnny." I said.

Danny still just stood there not saying a word or even moving a muscle. I guess he still doesn't get around the ladies too much. Oh well, makes things better and easier for me, that just simply means he's more open for the taking. I could fell the eyes of the others on me still. Ember and Spectra were just standing there, not believing what was happening right now. And then, there's that bastard of a ghost Johnny. He was just lying there, shocked at what I was doing. I could feel the relief and also the anger and hate from him. I don't care though. He wants to flirt with other girls, fine, I don't care anymore. He can flirt all he wants, but in the meantime, Danny's all mine.

"Hey, what gives?" Johnny asked getting up. It was at that that I turned back to his direction.

"Johnny, we are through. This is over." I said.

"What? You can't be serious! You're my girlfriend!" He shouted getting angry.

"Not anymore." I threw back.

"If I can't have you, then no one can! SHADOW!" He shouted bringing forth his shadow. I held Danny tighter at that. I'm not scared of Johnny, not at all. But his shadow was a fierce and powerful fighting machine. It had remarkable strength, speed, and agility. Also, the fact that most ghost powers have no effect on the thing doesn't exactly help either. Not even my banishing kiss works on that thing. Even if an attack you used did hurt it, it'd just come back for more. It's just impossible to get rid of. That thing really does give everyone in the ghost zone the creeps. Apparently in Danny's world to. Because when it came, all the guys ran away as soon as they saw it. Ember and Spectra got prepared, but even they to didn't like the thought of having to fight Johnny shadow.

"Shadow, attack!" Johnny ordered.

I gripped Danny tighter. Ember and Spectra were as ready as they could be, but they both knew there wasn't much they could do. Danny on the other hand, when I looked at him, didn't seem scared at all.

"You know Johnny, fighting this thing is getting old and stupid. You really need to learn how to fend for yourself." Danny said in a bored tone.

Ember, Spectra, and I all looked at him confused, not seeing how he could be so calm at this. What happened next really shocked all three of us. He blasted Johnny's shadow with an ice beam. The beam turned Johnny's shadow into a block of ice. Then he blasted his shadow with a ghost fire beam and melted the block of ice into a puddle of water. Since when did Danny have those kinds of powers.

"Oh no! My shadow! My source of power! What have you done?!" Johnny exaggerated.

"Simple, I took out your shadow. Are you done now? I was gonna use today to get away from my family and avoid fighting any ghosts, and you're really screwing that up." Danny stated bored.

Ooh, saving a damsel in distress, what a gentleman.

"What, scarred to fight me?" Johnny said in a mocking tone.

"No actually it because fighting a fag like you isn't worth my time or effort." Danny countered.

"Fight this!" Johnny said charging at Danny.

"Ghostly wail time." Danny said rolling his eyes.

Then he opened his mouth, and a powerful attack came out. It hit Johnny and sent him flying into a tree. He hit the tree, and his head ended up going through the bark of the tree. Johnny was stuck. He tried to get out, but he couldn't. I've never seen an attack like that before. It was amazing. Where and when did Danny get these powers from. I've never seen or heard of a ghost that can wield such amazing powers. I guess I've been away from him longer than what I thought. Either way, I really loved what I saw. It's really turning me on.

"Hey, get me out of here!" Johnny shouted.

"Na, I think I'll leave you there. It's actually a good look for you. It really covers up the image of your urine colored hair." Danny said smirking.

Johnny tried to get out at that, trying to pull out, but he couldn't he was really stuck in there. The fact that Johnny didn't have the power to turn intangible made it all the more enjoyable. I went up to Danny from behind and wrapped my arms and legs around.

"Ooh, Danny Phantom, you really know how to get a girl going, meow." I whispered in his ear and rubbed my body on his back and my arms around his chest.

"Uh - Uh -Uh I - Well I - I uh - Um . . . I do what I do." He got out. You can easily tell I'm making him nervous and that he's blushing and heating up a storm.

"Meow." I whispered before pecking and licking his neck and ear. Now this is what I'm talking about.

"Nice job Fenton. you really wipe him out." Spectra began as she walked in front of Danny and then leaded in towards his other ear and placed her hands on his chest. "I find these changes, to be very, very sexy." She whispered in a seductive voice and with a seductive look.

Danny was really getting nervous around us now.

"I still think you're a dipstick. But any man who does what you just did is a friend of mine Babypop." Ember said coming to Danny's side and leaning on him and wrapping her arms around his.

Danny's day's gonna be a lot better now with us around. One thing though, get in line Ember and Spectra. I saw him first, so he's mine.

**There you go. Sorry for the long wait. I meant to update sooner, but with exams coming up and my family moving to a new state soon all this other crap happening right now, I haven't really been given too much time to work on this. I'll update again whenever I can, but I may not be able to update until summer. I'll do whatever I can though. Happy reading my friends.**


	4. Can This Day Get Any Worse?

**Sorry for the wait. It's been a while since I've updated due to school and everything. But I'm back, and I'm ready to post a new chapter. So here it is.**

**Can This Day Get Any Worse?**

Danny' POV

Life can really throw people off quite a lot. I've been officially blown out of my mind right now. What was supposed to be my day away from my family and away from fighting any ghosts ended up leading to me fighting a few ghosts. It also somehow lead to me getting practically seduced by three ghost chicks. They're ghost chicks who are technically supposed to be my enemies. They're ghost chicks named Ember McLain, Penelope Spectra, and Kitty Somers. (**As far as I know, Kitty doesn't have a last name.)** It was nice to see a more gentle side to them, but at the same time it was a real dick twister. Because now when I fight them again, well Ember and Spectra at least since I've never had to fight Kitty, they'll be able to get to me a lot easier now. I tell you, this is one of the many curses of being a teenager. You know when I said that I wasn't gonna let any girl get to me this easily? Well, long story short, it's easier said than done especially when there are three chicks instead of one.

"You got any plans Danny?" Kitty asked quietly in my ear.

"Why don't you hang with us in the ghost zone?" Ember pleaded with puppy eyes.

"Yeah, come with us and chill baby." Spectra said on my neck.

Great, this is just fucking perfect. They're really getting to me now. Now I'm really gonna have a hard time resisting them. Hey, you guys wanna see me tempt fate? . . . Okay, _Can this day get any worse?_ I did it ironically, so I'm pretty sure I'm safe. Still, I just can't help but wonder, can this day get any worse?

"FREEZE! Step away from Danny!" Sam exclaimed coming out of nowhere with Tucker and Jazz.

'It just got worse.' I thought to myself.

"Why would we want to do that?" Spectra asked turning to Sam's direction.

"Because she said so, now get back savages." Tucker said.

'This is pathetic.' I thought to myself.

"Danny doesn't seem to mind. He seems to be perfectly okay with having us around. Don't you Danny?" Kitty said who was still holding me from behind me of course.

I didn't really know to answer that. Half of me didn't want them to go anywhere. The other half on the other hand wanted them to leave and leave me the hell alone. My mind is at chaos right now.

"Hands off the brother!" Jazz exclaimed.

Just then, the three of them got an ectoplasm gun out to get ready to shoot Ember, Kitty, and Spectra. I wasn't in the mood for any fighting, and I sure as hell wasn't anywhere near a good mood for picking sides of a conflict.

'Again, can this day get any worse?' I thought to myself.

Just at that, they began to fire their guns at us.

'Oh my God, you have got to be kidding me!' I thought to myself.

All four of us flew out of the area. Then Sam, Tucker, and Jazz opened fire again on Ember, Kitty, and Spectra. Every shot they threw, they missed. The ghosts were too fast. All they had to do was dodge, deflect, dive, duck, or do. I was just floating in the air, not really doing anything. I swore not to get involved in any ghost fighting activity today, and that is what I am sticking with whether everyone likes it or not. Now with that being said, I know you're all probably thinking something like: _you already broke your sworn oath by fighting Johnny, so what use is there in keeping that oath now?_ Or maybe something like: _You're already involved in a ghost fighting activity right now, so what's the point in doing nothing?_ If you're not wondering about anything like that right now, well then you're smart. If you are wondering though, let me put it this way. Ember, Kitty, and Spectra aren't looking for a fight right now, so I'm technically not in the middle of any ghost fighting activity. I'm just being a witness in the background of the fighting waiting to see it come to an end. So technically, no I'm not involved in and ghost fighting activity. As for the incident with Johnny, that technically wasn't fighting either. He attack me first, and not to mention what that was with Johnny was nothing more than self defense and/or protecting a damsel in distress, whichever one you prefer. Long story short, I technically didn't get involved in a fight, so I never broke my oath.

"Hey Danny, how about you stop floating up there and do something here!" Sam exclaimed complaining to me.

I nodded my head saying okay. Now before anyone gets any funny ideas or complaints, she said to stop floating and do something, which is exactly what I was doing. I turned intangible and flew away from the scenery. She didn't say I had to do something in particular, so quite frankly I'm doing exactly what I was told to do.

I turned back to untangible when I was out of the park and started to head to wherever I was going. I didn't really care right now, so I'm not going anywhere in particular.

"Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse." I mumbled to myself.

"GHOSTS!" Yelled the voice of my mother who was now coming into the scenery along with my dad in the Fenton Van.

'Oh my fucking God. Me and my big mouth. Is it really that much to ask to just have one day where I'm not hunted or forced into a fight?' I thought to myself while quickly getting agitated.

"You, Ghost boy, when I get my hands on you, I'll tear you apart molecule by molecule!" My dad exclaimed getting all the guns in the van armed and ready to shoot me.

Before my parents had the chance to shoot me, I froze the van and trapped them in a block of ice. A little rough, I know, but with how they're irritating me right now and the fact my day is most likely now ruined, I don't fucking care. After that, I just flew back home leaving my parents where they were. The only thing I had in mind right now was the fact that I wanted to get away from it all. So when I got home, I decided to head inside the ghost zone. Probably not a wise decision, but the main problem I had right now was my parents, and the main thing I wanted was to just go somewhere where they would never find me. So here I am, randomly floating through the ghost zone, looking for something to entertain myself with or whatever.

**I'm gonna stop there. Sorry for the long wait or if the chapter was too short for you or if you didn't like it or whatever. I had a major writer block. Plus I'm still preparing for the big move. I got to continue packing my stuff, move the furniture, and TV and everything. Basically it's a lot of weight lifting I have to do. I barely have enough time to work on my stories right now. It may be a while, but I'll update again whenever I can. I can't make any more promises until this moving business is finished. But other than that, thanks again for your support and patience, and I hope to see more support from you all later on.**


	5. Five Finger Death Punch

**Sorry for the wait and here's chapter 5.**

**Five Finger Death Punch**

Danny's POV

After my incident with my parents and my friends, I decided that I needed more time away from the family and also friends now. I don't care if I get in even bigger trouble anymore. I just want to be left alone. Would it really kill anyone to just get one day away from it all and not have to worry about anything? I mean sure, I one of the only few that can actually fight ghosts, but that doesn't mean I enjoy it or that I never get sick and tired of it. I just wish I could give it all up and be a normal person. What's the point of being a hero if you can't ever have a chance to enjoy yourself? After all, it's never easy to be a hero. You got people to look after, you have too many responsibilities, and you have so many enemies to fight. It may not be a big deal at first, but as time goes on it becomes a pain in the ass to you. I really hate doing this. I guess I have Sam to blame for this. If it wasn't for her talking me into going in the ghost portal and taking a look at what might be there, I wouldn't be in this mess in the first place.

I should probably get to the present moment. After I entered the ghost zone, I just randomly chose a floating rock and went to it. I used my ice powers to make a seat for me and sat there. I was under a lot of stress right now that I really needed to take some time to relax and calm down before I end up accidently killing someone. I got out my IPod and started listening into my music. Right now, I was in the mood for one of my favorite bands: _Five Finger Death Punch_. I really love their songs. A few of the songs that they wrote I feel like I can relate to sometimes. Like their song _Wrong Side of Heaven_, sometimes I feel like I don't get enough credit for all the hard work I do to keep everyone in Amity Park safe from harm. I also keep on fighting, no matter how grim the odds are to me. Most times, I feel so alone because I'm the one who does most of the work when it comes to fighting ghosts. To me, it seems like the battles between Amity Park and the ghost zone is like a battle between heaven and hell. Amity Park would be the wrong side of heaven and the ghost zone is the righteous side of hell. I know, it sounds weird, but it works for me.

Then there are other songs like _Jekyll and Hyde_. I relate that song to me because the ghost half of me is like a demon that is inside of me. I also relate to _Never Enough_ because I'm stuck living the way I'm expected to and I don't want to. There's also _Lift Me Up_ because I never give up on my fights. _Coming Down_ as well since I don't think there's anyone that can understand me or my thoughts and feelings, no matter how much I wish and think there was. Then there's _Hard To See_ with me feeling distant towards so many people. And last but not least _Watch You Bleed_. Some people can get on my nerves so much that I just wish I'd let myself just stop holding back my anger and just let it all out, no matter what the consequence would be. Yeah, I have a few problems, but it's what I have to deal with.

-Time Lapse (12 hours later)-

I was doing nothing but listening to Five Finger Death Punch, though I eventually ended up passing out. I don't really know how long I was here. I got so carried away with my music that I just lost track of time and ended up passing out. Sometimes if I just do nothing and listen to this band, I fall asleep for God knows how long. I guess you could say that Five Finger Death Punch can be a lullaby for me.

"There he is." I heard someone say.

I looked at the direction of where the voice came from and saw it was Ember, Kitty, and Spectra floating about. Well they were floating until they saw me and began to make their way towards me. As they made their way towards me, I turned off my IPod and got up from the ice chair I made to stretch and to get ready for whatever was about to happen. Whatever was gonna happen, I had a strong feeling it probably and actually won't be a fight. Considering what happened earlier today and the fact they're not rushing over to me, there was no need to be ready for a fight.

"Hey Danny, where were you, we've been looking all over for you." Kitty said.

"Just chilling and listening to my music." I answered.

"And what music would that be?" Ember asked.

'I hope she's not asking me that because she's hoping that the music was hers.' I thought to myself.

"Five Finger Death Punch. I can relate to a lot of their songs, so I just love listening to their music." I answered.

"I see, you love music that has to do with something from real life." Spectra said as she made her way behind me and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah, I find that songs are only great if they actually have meaning, some songs actually don't have meaning in them." I said.

"Tell me about it. I've heard many songs in my life and let me tell you, a lot of them just made me want to barf." Ember said.

"Nice to see we can actually have something in common." I said.

"Yep." Ember simply replied while smirking at me.

'Here we go again.' I thought to myself.

"You know Danny, there's a Hard Rock Café not too far away from here. Why don't you join Ember, Spectra and I in going there." Kitty suggested.

"Um, I don't know." I said.

"Come on, please?" Kitty begged while giving me her puppy eyes.

'God, this just keeps getting even weirder.' I thought to myself.

"Yeah, OK, sure." I replied.

"Great, let's go." Kitty exclaimed in joy and began leading me as well as Ember and Spectra to this café. I just hope I don't end up regretting this.

Sam's POV

When I saw those three slut bags near Danny and Danny wasn't doing anything about it, my blood was boiling like the heat of the sun. I should've snapped those three sluts' neck when I had the chance. I should've slapped Danny in the face for not even trying to fight them. What was with Danny? First he just avoids everyone, then he just lets himself get ambushed and touched all over by three slut who by the way are supposed to be his enemies, and then he just takes off and leaves Tucker, Jazz and I to fight them. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton weren't too happy today either. Once again they failed to catch the main ghost they chase after. They were also mad at the fact that their van got frozen while they were still in it. Not only did it take hours to just get out of the van and defrost it, but the van had also been badly damaged. Most of the controls on it were damaged, most of the paint was smeared from defrosting it, nothing worked the way it was supposed to, and they had hell of a time getting to start back up. I can't believe Danny would actually do something like that.

Another bad thing about today was the fact that after our quarrel with those three sluts, we couldn't find Danny anywhere. Jazz, Tucker, and I went looking for him while also leaving Danny's parents to deal with their vehicle problem. Not much of a smart choice, but we had a cause. From what I heard, he didn't seem to be home. His parents though didn't get home until around 10 at night, so they couldn't yell at him for not being home by dinner anymore. Not to mention, they were pretty tired from getting out of their car, so they went straight to bed.

"Sam, you okay?" Tucker asked as his face showed up on my computer.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Any luck on locating Danny?" I responded.

"Not yet. The only clue I have is that wherever he is, it has to be somewhere where he can have some time to soak down some music from Five Finger Death Punch. It would also have to be a place no one would likely think of to look for him at." Tucker said.

"Ain't that the truth? We all know how much Danny loves his Five Finger Death Punch." I said.

"Yeah, and what place would he go to so he can listen to his music as well as lose his stress?" Tucker asked.

It would have to be place where he wouldn't likely go on a normal basis and somewhere where he can hide and have a good chance of not being found. And I think I may have a good clue.

"There's only one place that I can think of that could give him such an opportunity, and that's the ghost zone." I said.

"In that case, we'll search the ghost zone first thing tomorrow morning." Tucker stated.

"Agreed, later Tuck." I said as I signed off my computer and went to my bed. Here we come Danny, you better be ready.

**I'm having blocks for this story unfortunately. I guess this is just like my first Percy Jackson fanfiction **_**Sex in Mythology**_**; I keep getting blocks as I go on with working with the story. As you can probably tell, the only thing I could clearly think of for this chapter was Five Finger Death Punch stuff. Despite that though and the long waits, this story will go on until the very end. If you guys ever have any ideas of what I can do for this story so I don't struggle with these blocks so much that you want to share with me, my Gmail is always open. Happy reading.**


	6. You Learn Something New Everyday

**Well it looks like last chapter went fairly well, despite the writer blocks. I would like to thank the following people: Jessica Love1, Monkeyru, and The Brod Road. I thank you three for your ideas. They've all definitely killed most of my blocks, and that means a lot to me. I can't promise all ideas you've given me will make the cut, but I'll be sure to include as many of them as possible. Thank you again, and happy reading fellow readers. ****I should probably mention real quick; this may slowly get M rated. No sex or anything, but maybe some cussing, swearing, and offensive comments. Just warning you.**

**You Learn Something New Everyday**

Danny's POV

I must admit, this is quite an unexpected turn of events. Unexpected, but nice either way. This hard rock café definitely has my attention. This is quite a place Ember, Kitty, and Spectra have brought me to. It definitely fits the bill of being a hard rock café. The only difference though was this one serves adult beverages, fast food, and a few other extra things. It was a little more than a café, but it was called a café since that's how the place started before they decided to make some changes and improvements with the place. I was sitting by the window of our table. Kitty was sitting next to me. Spectra was sitting across of me. And Ember, well she was sitting next to Spectra but went up to get us some drinks. There were a lot of ghosts here. Most of them I have never seen or even heard before. Knowing that there are a lot more ghosts in the ghost zone than what I thought, it made me feel happy that only some of them were my enemies and not all of them. It also made me feel glad that I was using this to get away from it all.

"This is a nice place here. Thanks for inviting me here." I said.

"Sure thing Danny." Kitty said.

"Alright people, order up." Ember said bring a tray that had the food we ordered.

I ordered the monster hamburger and fries. Hey, like I say earlier, I love hamburgers, hamburgers are my main meal. Spectra got herself a taco salad. Kitty got herself some chicken wraps. Ember got some beef and mac n cheese. We started digging in when our food was placed in front of us.

"Good, ain't it Danny?" Kitty stated.

I nodded my head yes in response. I couldn't answer through words because I was enjoying my burger. This was great. The burger was grilled to medium rare and it was seasoned, tender, and juicy, just how I love it. It was nice and warm to. I have to say, you can't pay to get a burger like this back in Amity.

"What do you expect Kitty, all men love meat. I learned that from Skulker." Ember said.

'Skulker is Ember's boyfriend? Wow, I feel very sorry for Ember than.' I thought to myself.

"Skulker's your boyfriend?" I asked.

"Unfortunately." Ember simply said.

"I feel very sorry for you than." I said.

"Thanks." Ember simply said.

It was an awkward silence for the four of us as we just continued eating our meals. We must have not been paying attention to how much we were eating, or at least not me because at some point, when I was about to take another bite of my burger, it wasn't there anymore. I bit through nothing but thin air, or whatever the hell kind of oxygen the ghost zone has. After we finished, I paid for everything, which the other three were pretty surprised in, and we just left the café.

"You didn't have to Danny, I could've paid." Spectra said.

"Yeah, but one thing about guys is that they never let the woman pay for a meal." I said.

"Not you at least." Spectra said.

"You okay?" Kitty asked.

"Bertrand always leaves me to do all the financial stuff. He can hardly do anything by himself. I always have to do so much for him." Spectra said with an angry tear forming in the corner of her eye.

"He really doesn't know how to stay on his feet huh?" Ember stated.

"Why do you think I feed off of misery? I feel nothing but misery thanks to Bertrand. It hurts how I have to be the man and he's nothing but a boy trying to prove himself a man." Spectra said turning the opposite direction from us.

I couldn't help but feel for her. I mean, I practically feel like that myself from time to time. Sometimes, when people cause me pain, misery, and/or suffering, I think that they deserve whatever I throw at them. Kitty and Ember were having a private conversation of what I assumed was what to think of what Spectra just said. I had no idea, I'm just guessing. I couldn't hear a word either of the two were saying, what I did hear though was some sniffing and shallow breathing. I turned and saw that Spectra, who still had her back towards us, was making that noise. I went to her and placed my hands on her shoulder. A lot of people would probably think why I would worry about an enemy. Well, even enemies can show respect to each other as long as they have a decent conscience. They may be my enemies, but that doesn't exactly mean I hate them.

"You know Spectra; you don't have to stay with him if he hurts you. You can just leave him and take on the world on your own." I said trying to cheer her up.

"It's not that simple Danny." Spectra said.

"It's called making a choice Spectra. It's not easy only because you choose to let it be as hard as it can be." I said which she turned to face me at that.

"In every matter, you always have a choice. You don't have to stay with Bertrand. He has no control over you. You're free to make your own choices. If hanging with him doesn't work for you anymore, than just leave him. You're clearly better off without him." I said wiping her tears away. As I did and said what I said, she was slightly pushing her face into my hand.

"Do you really mean that Danny?" Spectra asked me. That seemed to also gain the attention of Ember and Kitty since their private conversation sounded like it came to an end.

"Yes, I do." I answered.

She looked at me in the eyes. I kinda felt like she was searching deep within my soul. But I also felt like I may have found a softer side to Spectra. I side I have never seen before. I have to admit, I never thought I'd actually see this before. Though what happened next was not what I ever would've thought would be an event that would happen. Spectra, still staring into my eyes, wrapped her arms around me and pressed her lips on me. I was just shocked beyond belief. Though I just went with it and let whatever was happening exactly go on.

Ember's POV

Oh my god. Spectra is kissing Danny! I mean it's one thing for Kitty to do it, but Spectra? Whatever Danny did or said to cheer her up, even though I wasn't paying attention, apparently worked. Though I can only imagine how shocked Danny is to. He must be ten times shocked than how much Kitty and I are. Maybe this is the start of something new for Spectra, Kitty, and I. Maybe Danny has something to offer for all three of us. Maybe this is what Kitty was trying to tell Spectra and I when she said Danny's nothing like Skulker, Bertrand, and Johnny. I don't know, but I do know one thing, Danny is truly nothing like our boyfriends.

Just then, Danny was blasted. He got shot by someone that had an ecto gun or whatever. It shot him in the side of his stomach and it sent him out of Spectra's grasp and onto the ground. I looked at the direction the shot came from and it was the most disgusting sight ever. It was Skulker. What was he up to this time?"

"Skulker, what do you want now?" Danny asked.

"My girlfriend says I'm a lousy hunter, but hanging your pelt on my wall will change her mind." He said smirking at him.

"Wow." Danny simply said.

"Frightened now?" Skulker asked.

"No, I can't believe you have a girlfriend." Danny answered.

'I can't either Danny, especially since that girlfriend of his is actually me." I thought to myself.

"Now that just plain hurts." Skulker said.

"Not as much as this." Danny said shooting Skulker's ecto gun or whatever. I don't know what he calls all of his shit; I could give such a fuck less.

The thing broke when Danny shot it and kicked Skulker across the face which sent him to the ground. He got back up and was about to shoot Danny with a missile. As he was about to fire though, I stepped in and cast a fist made from the fire on my head and threw it at Skulker. The hit sent him flying and then back on the ground with his body burning. Yeah, I meant for that to happen.

"Hey, the punk is over there!" Skulker exclaimed.

"I wasn't aiming for Danny." I threw back.

"Why would you attack me!?" Skulker asked getting angry.

"Because I'm done dating a lousy hunter." Ember said.

That got the two of us in a heated fight. Kitty, Spectra, and Danny were all staying back and enjoying me kick the crap out of Skulker. The fight didn't last too long since I ended up burning all of his limbs to a crisp, he couldn't do anything.

"How could you do this to me?" Skulker asked.

"Because I'm done with you. You disgust me. You're a lousy hunter, you always forget our dates, and all you care about is hunting. You value hunting over me and I can't take it anymore. And every time you ever kissed me, I wanted to vomit. You're nothing but a little boy in a man's body." I said, and it really felt to let all of this out. You have no idea how much I've wanted to let all of this out. But I wasn't done yet, I wanted Skulker to know one last thing. I made my way to Danny and wrapped my arms around his neck. Then I turned to face Skulker again, who had a look of confusion and also shock on his face.

"This guy here, Danny Phantom, this is a real man." I said and then went in for the kill. I kissed Danny and poured all my passion into this kiss.

Danny's POV

First Spectra, and now Ember. Man, this day is just full of surprises. Ember though was a little more forward with her kiss than how Spectra was. Spectra just used her lips to kiss me. Ember here on the other hand, she started with just her lips, but then she shoved her tongue in my mouth. Her kiss was filled with so much heat and passion that I couldn't resist. I ended using my lips and tongue on her as well.

"You're dead punk! Do You Hear ME!? YOU'RE DEAD!" Skulker exclaimed.

Hearing enough out of that tin can, I removed my mouth from Ember for a minute and froze Skulker's mouth with a small ice beam. I just wanted to freeze his mouth because I think Ember would prefer it that way, for now at least.

"Hey kiddo, let mom and dad have a little privacy will you?" I stated.

"Let's just get out of here." Ember said as she began to fly away. Kitty, Spectra, and I followed her to leave Skulker. He's an ongoing kind of ghost, so I'm sure he'll be fine.

**Good chapter or bad chapter, what do you all think? I'll know from your guys' reviews. Sorry for the wait. I meant to post this sooner, but the college I'm going to have quite a lot of expectations, so I've been busy with college stuff. Again, thank you for the ideas, even though I still don't know how to exactly play through them. Thanks again and I'll update again as soon as possible. **


	7. Pick On Someone Your Own Size

**I know, the time I take to update for this story is pretty ridiculous. But it's not my fault. My college is murdering me, I have a lot of work to go through, and I have my story Love The Goddesses fanfiction that I try to update as daily on as possible. The new thing though is that I'm working on a novel. Not a story for fanfiction, but a story to hopefully get published and that I can make a little money on. Don't worry though, I won't stop updating until I finish the story.**

**Pick On Someone Your Own Size**

Jazz's POV

Where is Danny? He is already in big trouble. He was supposed to be home exactly 21 hours, 19 minutes, and 55 seconds ago. Mom and dad are not only pissed beyond belief, but they're also worried sick about Danny. He hasn't been at home all day. Not only that, but things have been very weird to. Well, not terribly weird, but weird never the less. Usually there would be a ghost encounter at least once a day and Danny would be somewhere around to fight that ghost. Not only is there no sign of Danny, but there hasn't been a single ghost sighted either. And then there was yesterday to think about. Not the part that Danny didn't fight Ember, Kitty, or Spectra yesterday, but the part where when Danny left, those three just left when they found out. It was obvious that they were looking for Danny, but it doesn't really make sense on why they wouldn't try to conquer Amity Park if they knew Danny wasn't even gonna try to stop them. It was just weird.

Well, here Tucker, Sam, and I are, in the Fenton whatever, driving and mapping out the ghost zone to try to find Danny. Sam and Tucker said that wherever Danny went to yesterday, it would have to be somewhere in the ghost zone. They said it would be the perfect place for him to get away from mom and dad as well as listen to some Five Finger Death Punch. I don't doubt that for a second. I know how Danny is with that band. Why he likes, I don't really understand. I know that mom and dad hate that group and hate the fact their son actually likes it. It is what it is though.

_I'm about to whip somebody's ass. Oh I'm about to whip somebody's ass. Oh if you don't leave me alone, you're gonna have to send me home. Because I'm about to whip somebody's ass._ My phone buzzed.

I know, it's a weird ringtone, but I like it. I found it online on one of those free ringtone websites. It had a picture of a cute little chicken on it in baby clothes. I not only thought it was cute, but I thought it was funny that a cute voiced chicken would say that in baby clothes, so I bought it.

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

"Any sign of Danny?" The voice of mom asked me. Mom and dad know I went with Sam and Tucker to find Danny, but they don't know that we went to the ghost zone to search for them. There was no need to let them know where Danny might be.

"We've been looking everywhere, but we can't find him mom." I said.

"Keep looking, he can't be too far away." Mom said.

'Oh, you have no idea mom.' I thought to myself.

"We'll find him mom, I promise." I said hanging up the phone.

Danny's POV

After the little incident with Skulker, the three ladies and I left the café and went to Spectra's realm. It was her idea for a place to crash for a little while. Kitty, Ember, and I couldn't really think of anything better to do at the moment, so we agreed. Along the way, I got to listen Five Finger Death Punch's most recent album Got Your Six. I have to say, this is their best album yet. I love their new songs. Their new songs are Got Your Six, Jekyll and Hyde, Wash It All Away Ain't My Last Dance, My Nemesis, No Sudden Movement, Question Everything, Hell To Pay, Digging My Own Grave, Meet My Maker, Boots and Blood, You're Not My Kind, This Is My War, and I Apologize. Jekyll and Hyde is my favorite out of them all. I explained why earlier, so I'm not gonna explain why again.

"What's you listening to Danny?" Kitty asked who was flying right next to me.

"Five Finger Death Punch." I answered.

"You really like those guys don't you?" She stated.

"Yeah, I really love their new album Got Your Six. It kicks ass." I said as the song Digging My Own Grave came on.

"Can I listen?" Kitty asked.

"Sure." I said giving her one of my earphones.

_I've been walking over graves_

_Carving out the headstone that I own, my own_

_I'm like a monster in a cage_

_Trapped inside a maze_

_I am home, I'm home_

_I'm here and gone, I'm dead and done_

_I know there's nothing I can change_

_And I regret the things I didn't say_

_I resent how I walked away_

_Now I'm digging my own grave_

_Now I'm digging my own, digging my own grave_

_Is there peace beyond the rage?_

_Tell me where this truly all went wrong, way wrong_

_I've been walking through the graves_

_Dancing with the lonely and the strong, so strong_

_I'm here and gone, I'm dead and done_

_I know there's nothing I can change_

_And I regret the things I didn't say_

_I resent how I walked away_

_Now I'm digging my own grave_

_Now I'm digging my own, digging my own grave_

_Digging my, digging my own grave_

_I know there's nothing I can change_

_And I regret the things I didn't say_

_I resent how I walked away_

_Now I'm digging my own grave_

_Now I'm digging my own, digging my own grave_

_Is there peace beyond rage? _

_Because I've been digging my own, digging my own grave._

"Wow, that's some fancy music Danny." Kitty said giving me back my earphone.

"Yeah, Five Finger Death Punch kicks ass." I said.

We eventually made it to Spectra's realm. It pretty much looked like an ordinary house. Nothing special, but at the same time, it wasn't anything small or minor. It was about the size of a normal size house I'd say, but maybe a little bigger. I don't know, I'm not an architect. Plus with me living in the same home for the past fourteen years of my entire life, I can't really tell what would be considered a big or a little house. When we got there though, one of the few ghosts I was so not in the mood for came out of Spectra's realm. Her little friend Bertrand.

"Spectra, baby, it's so great that you're back. I was so worried that . . . What's this little turd doing here?" Bertrand asked.

"Danny's just trying to relax Bertrand." Spectra answered.

"Don't tell me you actually invited him here." Bertrand said.

"Okay, I won't." Spectra said making Kitty and Ember snicker. I just stood where I was and just watched the scenario in front of me.

"Why is he here? Bertrand asked in disbelief.

"You'll all have to forgive my ex for his behavior." Spectra said.

"You still haven't answered my . . . wait, ex? What's that about? Bertrand asked confused.

"Yeah, I'm breaking up with you." Spectra said.

"What, but why?" Bertrand asked in disbelief and surprise.

"You have been a terrible boyfriend, that's why."

"I have been fair and good to you!" Bertrand exclaimed.

"Tell that to the fact that I always have to do all the hard work around here and you are basically not able to do anything yourself." Spectra said as she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Don't you dare do this to me!" Bertrand said grinding his teeth.

"Hey you wanna know how this is ending? Hey Danny, you wanna come live with me?" Spectra asked turning to my direction.

"Only if it's got a pool." I answered.

I can tell that Kitty and Ember were a bit confused with my answer. Hey, my parents are driving me fucking insane, plus I love swimming. Bite me!

"He's the reason we can't take over Amity Park!" Bertrand exclaimed.

"Well then that just means he's just as much of a man as you are." Spectra said.

"OH YOU DIRTY BITCH!" Bertrand said turning into a ninja.

"Yeah, okay, I'm gonna take over, this asshole is really starting to piss me off." I said.

"I am going to kill you!" Bertrand exclaimed charging Spectra. She didn't move at all, but she clearly wasn't scared at all either. Then again, I guess no one has too many reasons to be scared of Bertrand. Maybe the first two or three times, but after that, fighting him gets pretty old fast. It's even almost as old as fighting the Box Ghost, and that saying a lot.

"Tension hut." I said not really able to handle this guy anymore, I just used a ghost blast and shot him in the leg. The attack dislocated his knee and he stumbled to the ground with a broken knee.

"OW, MY GOOD LEG!" He exclaimed in pain. Good leg? Or rather good? What is there about this little shit that can actually be described good? He should really pick on someone his own size, if he can find someone like that.

"Nice shot babypop." Ember said.

"Anything to get this little shit to shut the fuck up." I said.

"Alright, well, I need to get all of Bertrand's shit out of my house. I'll see you guys later." Spectra said entering her house.

Bertrand was still groaning in pain on the ground in front of Ember, Kitty, and I as well as squirming for his now dislocated knee. Ember was just videotaping Bertrand squirming down there with the camera of her cellphone. I didn't even know Ember had a cellphone. I never real am able to imagine ghosts ever having a desire or need of such things. Kitty was leaning her head on my shoulder and had her arms around mine. There was nothing wrong with her, she was just pretty much holding me close to her. As for me, well, I just stood and let Kitty continue holding me and listening to Five Finger Death Punch. Right now, I'm on the final song of the fourteen, I Apologize.

_One day the shadows will surround me_

_Someday the days will come to end_

_Sometime I'll have to face the real me_

_Somehow I'll have to learn to bend_

_And now I see clearly_

_All these times I simply stepped aside_

_I watched but never really listened _

_As the whole world passed me by_

_All this time I watched from the outside_

_Never understood what was wrong or what was right_

_I apologize…_

_One day I'll face the Hell inside me_

_Someday I'll accept what I have done_

_Sometime I'll leave the past behind me_

_For now I accept who I've become_

_And now I see clearly_

_All these times I simply stepped aside_

_I watched but never really listened _

_As the whole world passed me by_

_All this time I watched from the outside_

_Never understood what was wrong or what was right_

_I apologize…_

_One day the shadows will surround me_

_All these times I simply stepped aside_

_I watched but never really listened _

_As the whole world passed me by_

_All this time I watched from the outside_

_Never understood what was wrong or what was right_

_I apologize…_

I don't care what anyone else says, Five Finger Death Punch kicks ass.

"Well, I better get all my things out of Skulker's realm and get them back to mine. I'll see you two later." Ember said taking her leave.

As she left, Kitty apparently decided to make a move now.

"Hey Danny, Five Finger Death Punch has a concert going on in about an hour from now. You wanna check it out?" Kitty whispered in my ear, which caused me to shiver. Remember how I said I wasn't going to be her boy toy for anyone ever again? I only hope I'm not making that same mistake again.

"Sure." I answered.

And with that, Kitty and I made our way out of the ghost zone.

**College is fucking with my head. I regret going this fall. I should've listened to my friends and waited a year. Oh well. Sorry for the long wait. I already revealed part of my problem which is college. The other part now is that I'm starting to write my own novel. I'm writing a novel in hopes to get it published and making some money out of it. I'll still write for my fanfictions, but for my now dreams, I'm gonna be spending a lot of my free time working on my novel. I hope to be able to finish it before next summer. I hope you all understand. Peace.**


	8. Kitty Gets A Little Frisky

**Hey, I'm here for the next update. Sorry for the wait. College is killing me more than what I thought it was. Hope you like the next chapter.**

**Kitty Gets A Little Frisky**

Danny's POV

I can't believe it, I can't believe that I'm finally at a Five Finger Death Punch concert. I never got the chance to in the past. My parents didn't like the band one bit, still don't actually. As a matter of fact, the band literally makes the two of them want to rip their hair out of their heads. Quite frankly, the fact that I actually like this band is poison in their veins. Well, that's too bad for them. I like their music.

Another thing I can't believe is the fact that I'm here with a ghost. I never thought I'd be here with one of my enemies. Well, the ghost that's here with me is actually the one ghost that I never really considered my enemy. But still, it's still a shocker that this is happening. I tell you, the past few days have been filled with a lot of what the fuck moments.

"Thanks for bringing me here Kitty." I said.

"Sure thing Danny. I can't wait to see this band you love in action." Kitty responded.

So here we are, at a stadium in Janesville Wisconsin. The stadium was filled with so many people. I guess it's a good thing Kitty and I are ghosts. Thanks to us being ghosts, we don't need a ticket to the concert to be here. We can just be intangible and watch the show from wherever we want. I guess this is one of the few actual good things about being a ghost. I can do a lot of things that I want to do but aren't supposed to do. Actually, now that I say that now, I have no fucking clue on why I didn't think of this before. I mean, it's should be pretty logical, and I never let that thought cross my mind until now.

Oh well, better late than never. And so, here Kitty and I are, intangible, floating over the stadium and getting ready for some amazing music.

Jazz's POV

We've been looking for Danny all over Amity Park and even all throughout the ghost zone, and we haven't found him anywhere. We had no idea where else to look or where he could possibly be right now. According to the ghost radar dad made to go along with whatever this vehicle is called, there were no signs of any ghosts using their power near us. So there's no way Danny is intangible or invisible or whatever right now. If he was using any of his ghost powers that he uses to hide himself from someone with at least a five mile radius from this thing, the radar would've picked it up by now.

It was already night time, and we were having no luck what so ever. And then there's mom and dad on the matter. Mom and dad are both really getting pissed on Danny for his sudden disappearance. They're also both growing extremely worried sick and terrified for Danny's life. They're both worried that Danny might be in danger. With how we've had no luck finding him, I was tempted to think the same thing really, but knowing how tough Danny is and how well he can hold himself in a fight, I really wasn't too worried.

But still, I was growing concern for him. If not for his safety, then for his behavior. I mean, this isn't exactly like him. He's been rebellious towards mom and dad and some other people before, but this is just different. He's never really been this rebellious before. This is all a new low, even for him.

I can't help but wonder if this has something to do with Ember, Kitty, and Spectra. I mean, when Sam, Tucker, and I found them before, they were literally all over Danny and Danny wasn't defending himself. They were just pouncing from all over on him and he wasn't able to get away. Though as far as Danny's fights with ghosts go, this was without a doubt the most unnatural thing to see. I'm not entirely sure what I can say on what Tucker and Sam have to think or say about the matter, but as for me, something more seems to be going on around here. I know that there's more to this, but I don't really know what. And believe me, I really hate not knowing things.

"We can't find him anywhere. Where the hell is he hiding?" Sam said agitated.

"We'll find him." I said.

"How, we've already scaled through the entire ghost zone and all throughout Amity Park, and we still can't find him anywhere. At this rate, not only do we have no idea where he's at, but he may not be here anymore." Tucker said.

"We will find him!" Sam said getting pretty red and angry right now.

"Sam, if that were true, then I think we would've found him by now, which we haven't." Tucker said.

"Tucker!?" Sam said warning Tucker not to say another word.

'And yet they wonder why Danny made me the leader of our ghost fighting team while he was away.' I thought to myself.

"Guys. Look, we will find Danny, we just need to expand our search for him and consider some more options. We will find him. But for now, it's getting pretty late, so how about we just call it a night and start our search again first thing tomorrow morning." I said trying to prevent them from going at each other's throats.

They both took a few deep breaths and were able to catch their cool again. Then we headed home for the night. We all just went to my house for the night. Sam and Tucker called their parents and told them that they were going to stay at my place for the night.

Danny's POV

I tell you, tonight has to be without a doubt the best night of my life. I finally got to see my favorite band play live on stage at one of their concerts. Their concert consisted of their songs Intro, Under And Over It, Burn It Down, American Capitalist, Hard To See, Coming Down, Bad Company, White Knuckles, Far From Home, Never Enough, War Is The Answer, Remember Everything, No One Gets Left Behind, The Bleeding, and then the songs they wrote for their new album Got Your Six. Their new album has fourteen songs called Got Your Six, Jekyll And Hyde, Wash It All Away, Ain't My Last, Nemesis, No Sudden Movement, Question Everything, Hell To Pay, Digging My Own Grave, Meet My Maker, Boots And Blood, You're Not My Kind, This Is My War, and I Apologize. Yeah, I know, I told you about the album already. So what, bite me.

Anyways, after the concert came to it end, Kitty and I decided to head back to her realm in the ghost. Well, it was more of her begging for me to not leave her just yet and stay with her for a while longer. But she didn't really need to beg at all really. I had no intention of going home just yet. I really wasn't in the mood for mom, dad, Tucker, or Sam right now. I just wanted to relax and enjoy myself for a while longer. Plus I have to say, spending time with Kitty, Ember, and Spectra was really starting to get addicting. I really like being some sort of an acquaintance to them instead of an enemy. Plus it grants me the privilege of getting to beat the shit out of Johnny, Skulker, and Bertrand over and over again, so that's gotta lead me to having a wondrous time of my life. So here we are, in Kitty's realm, which was filled with posters of some random music groups, a few pictures of a few cats, and of a few other things. Kitty has some awkward tastes I'll say, but nothing that I can't deal with. The only thing I need to be concerned about was to make sure that Kitty was okay with this, me being in her realm.

"Are you sure it is ok for me to be here Kitty? I mean, I'm not saying that I don't want to be here, but I just hope you're truly okay with me being here." I asked.

"I'm perfectly sure Danny. I'm perfectly fine with having you in my realm." Kitty said in a loving tone.

"Okay, but if you end up regretting this, don't say that I didn't warn you." I said with a small smile on my face, which was reflecting off of Kitty's face as well.

After that, that lead to us watching the TV show Castle. I love that TV show, I think it's amazing. It's even a lot better than shows like NCIS, The Bold and the Beautiful, and Blue Blood. It's got a lot of great actors and actresses in it, the plots in every episode are easy to get obsessed with, and it's amazing how they're able to throw in some comedy in times that there probably shouldn't be. Unfortunately though, as soon as it the clock hit midnight, I knew I probably needed to go.

"Thank you for tonight Kitty, I really had a lot of fun." I said walking over to the exit of her realm.

"Anything for you Danny." Kitty said walking there with me.

"Well, I had better get going. It's probably about time for me to head back to Amity Park." I said and was about to make my way out only for the exit to Kitty realm to suddenly disappear and for me to be turned around and pushed onto the now deactivated exit to Kitty's realm.

"I don't think so Danny, you won't be going anywhere tonight." Kitty said while keeping me pinned to the wall.

"Kitty, the bad girl routine would suit, Ember, Penelope, Lidia, Desiree, Pandora, and even the Lunch Lady, but it doesn't really suit you." I said.

"Just because you we've never had to get involved in a fight doesn't mean I'm not bad. Besides, I think you'll learn to like my naughty side." Kitty said in a seductive tone while rubbing herself against me, turning me on.

"I had no idea you had such a frisky side to you Kitty." I said trying to keep my cool.

"Oh Danny, you have no idea. You just wait until you just how frisky this kitty can really be." Kitty said with the same seductive tone pressed her lips on mine. That one kiss quickly turned into a heated make out session and having me wrap my arms around her. And along that line, Kitty took one of her hands and had it go to my crotch. I startled a bit at that since I wasn't exactly expecting this course of action. I have a feeling I'm gonna be here for a very, very, long time.

**There you go. I hope you liked it. And yes, even though things are lightening up here, collage is still trying to kill me. I'm actually secretly working on my fanfiction during my classes. Yet despite that, I'm actually not struggling with my grades this time, so that good. Hopefully this means I'll be able to update a little faster from now on.**

**As far as the next chapter will be, I may put a sex scene, I may not, I don't know. I haven't decided yet. I am kinda thinking about it, but I don't really know if I should or shouldn't. The story is already slowly turning from T to M with the swearing, but I don't know if I'll go farther than that or not. I'll let you all decide that. Do you want to read some sex scenes or no? It's up to the fans. I'll update again soon. Later.**


	9. I Made That Pussy Purr

**Well, I'm finally on Christmas break, which means I'm free for a few weeks to write. So here's the next chapter. ****The popular vote was for there to be a sex scene. So with that, this story is now going to be rated M instead of T. Thank you for the votes, they really helped me not have to make the decision myself. It's much easier for people to decide for you.**

**I Made That Pussy Purr**

Danny's POV

I'll tell you, what's happening here is insane. Here I am, making out with a hot ghost and about to get it on. Kitty and I were making out like hell. She had me pinned against the wall while she stroked me. My hands went straight to her ass and I held onto her as I moved from the wall so we could make out without the need of trapping the other. Kitty moaned into the kiss, and the fact that I actually had this effect on her and she wanted it so badly was really turning me on. I have to say, I've never really felt this way towards someone before. Not even to Sam or Paulina. Paulina was without the most beautiful woman I've ever known, but she also the meanest one out of them all to. I learned my lesson a long time ago, looks aren't everything. I can't say I have a crush as of the moment, but I can say I've met a woman, a woman that's with me right now that I think I can be happy with. Well, maybe three total, but for now, one.

We just kept making out. Since Kitty was a ghost and I was in the ghost form of me, we didn't really need to stop to pant for our breaths. For the simple matter that ghosts don't need air. The only time we actually stopped was when Kitty wanted to say a few words.

"Take me to bed." Kitty commanded.

I only went back to making out with her and started to walk to her bedroom. The thing was though was that I've never really been in Kitty's realm before, so I had to find my way, which took a little time to do. But it meant more time making out, so it wasn't totally bad. I eventually stumbled upon a room that had a queen size bed in it, and I knew this was the room. I entered the room and I gently placed Kitty on the bed. We broke the make out session when we both were on the bed. We did nothing but stare into each other's eyes, as if we were both asking for permission for this, to make sure this was what we both really wanted. Kitty was the one to have that answered when she made my suit intangible as well as her outfit, leaving us both without a shred of clothes and having complete skin to skin contact. I felt the need to explore before going into the main event, so I started with that pussy of hers. Oh I am so gonna make this pussy purr.

I started to touch her slowly. Just the entrance at first. As my fingers rubbed her clit, I could tell I was getting a reaction out of her. Then I opened her up and started to lick her. Kitty instantly started to moan in pleasure as my tongue worked its magic inside of her.

"Oh Danny. Oh fuck. Oh yes, that's it. Oh yes! Right there!" Kitty moaned as I kept going.

I could feel how close she was and I went all out, using everything I knew to get her there, which really wasn't much, but better than nothing. Suddenly with a cry of pleasure Kitty came and a stream of liquid shot out of her pussy.

I got as much of it as I could, but some got onto the sheets. I looked at Kitty, and I was a little confused. She had tears pouring out of her eyes. I was worried I had accidently hurt her.

"Are you okay?" I asked making my way back up to her.

"I wish Johnny was more like you. I also wish that I never met Johnny, so that I could've found my way to you much sooner." Kitty said through her tears.

"Hey, it's okay. You don't need to worry about Johnny anymore." I said leaning in and kissed her quickly on the lips.

A quick kiss wasn't good enough though as she wrapped her arms around me and brought up yet another heated make out session of teeth, lips, tongue, and mouth. I moved my hands to her breasts, wanting to feel them. That got Kitty moaning like crazy again. She moan a lot more though when I decided to attack her neck and ear with my mouth next.

"Oh Danny, you're so good at this." Kitty moaned.

"Beginner's luck, I guess." I said.

"Let me please you now." She said before flipping us over so she was on top now. With that, she moved down to my erection and shoved the entire thing down her throat. My eyes grew wide as I got the first blow job of my life. I soon got into it however as I grabbed the side of her head and started to fuck her throat. It didn't take me long to reach my release.

"I'm cumming!" I said.

Kitty just went faster and harder. She had no intention to stop. She even kept going as a large amount of semen shot down her throat. Kitty's cheeks grew wide as they filled with cum and a small amount even came out of the corner of her mouth. She soon managed to swallow it all and I pulled his dick out of her mouth. Collecting what was on her lips she licked her fingers greedily.

"Delicious!" Kitty moaned.

"That – was – amazing." I panted.

I was trying to catch my breath from the amazing orgasm I had just experienced. When I looked back at Kitty, she got my side and on the bed and had pulled both legs back over her head and was opening her pussy with her fingers for me.

"Fuck me Danny." Kitty said.

It was all I needed and I instantly went over to her. Gripping her legs with my hands, he shoved my entire dick into her open pussy.

"Oh God!" Kitty cried out.

"You're pretty tight Kitty." I said as I started to fuck her.

"Not for long! Come on and fuck me Danny! I want your big hard cock to ruin me! Stretch me out!" Kitty replied lustfully.

I indulged her as I started to fuck her even harder. The rhythm of our sex was amazing. As I pushed into her pussy, her head would fly back and her tits would jump up.

"Yes Danny, Yes! Fuck me!" Kitty exclaimed.

I was more than happy to obliged and give her what she wanted from me. What she wanted from me was for me to pound the shit out of her. With how much Kitty was moaning and screaming, I could tell this was most likely her first time at ever having sex, or at least it was her first time with someone other than Johnny. With how much resentment she now has for Johnny, I can only imagine how much Johnny had to beg, but always ended up getting rejected.

I still can't believe how stupid Johnny was to screw up his relationship with Kitty. I mean, honestly people, what kind of dumbass would dare choose a fucking machine over his smoking hot girlfriend? It's quite a miracle that Kitty has actually tolerated Johnny for as long as she did. She kept giving chance after chance over and over again. It's pretty remarkable that she hasn't left him a lot sooner before today.

And now here she is, with me and the two us having sex. I know I didn't want to be used as a tool by her again. I didn't want her to use me just so she could make Johnny jealous. But I have a feeling that I'll always make Johnny jealous, even if I not with the girl he likes/loves, or as of this moment, if I wasn't even fucking his girlfriend right now. Plus I can't really say Kitty's using me this time. I mean after all, if Kitty really was just using me again, there's no way she would seduce me like this and actually let me touch her. Last time, the only times I was allowed to touch her was when she wanted a kiss, a hug, or if I had to get her away from Johnny. Things between Kitty and me are definitely a lot different now.

"Faster! Danny! Ugh! Harder!" Kitty screamed pulling at the roots of my hair.

I locked my lips with her as I pulled out completely and slammed back in with as much force as I could muster and I swear the bed rocked. Our bodies were intertwined with a furious mix of screams, groans and moans. I knew we were both close so I flipped over and position Kitty on top of me so she was riding me. I grabbed her hips and guided her up and down my cock.

"Oh Danny!" Kitty screamed while raking her nails down my chest.

I grabbed her tits as she bounced up and down on top of me and massaged them. I was about to come but I didn't want to come first so reached out and mashed my thumb against her clit making her come vigorously.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! DANNY!" Kitty yelled as she came onto my cock.

I continued moving inside her as she came and the feeling of her cumming on and around my dick was the best feeling I ever had.

"Ugh! Kitty, I'm coming!" I yelled as I came and squirted my juices inside her.

Suddenly I felt like all my energy had been sucked out of me and I was completely spent. I totally wanted to have Round 2 with Kitty, but I could tell neither of us had the energy for anymore right now. Kitty then fell onto me and laid on top of me, and she kept me inside her so I wouldn't leave. Kitty laid her head on my chest and draped one arm around my torso.

"That was fucking awesome." I panted while rubbing my hand through her hair.

"Hmm, it was," Kitty said snuggling her head into my neck.

We both just stayed where we were and we did absolutely did nothing but enjoy each other's company. I had one arm around her while the other was still combing through her hair. Kitty had one of her arms wrapped around my neck while she was using her other one to trace random pattern on my chest. Everywhere her fingers touched on my chest and every trail she made left goosebumps on me.

"You're amazing Danny." Kitty said.

"I don't know about that really, but thank you for the compliment." I said.

She got a seductive smirk on her face at that and began to place open mouth kisses on my chest. I couldn't help but groan at this. I have never felt anything like this before in my life, and it was amazing. I wanted nothing more than to just stay where I am and just enjoy what life has given me right now. But unfortunately, the moment was ruined by the door being busted down and seeing a pissed dumbass at the door.

"What the fuck Kitty!?" Exclaimed a very pissed off Johnny.

This was gonna get rough.

**I was going to write more than just a sex scene for this chapter, but I couldn't really think of anything else to write in it that would make total sense. I'll try to update again as soon as I have something planned out**


	10. Out With The Old And In With The New

**I know, I'm not good with the timing of updating for this story. I'm sorry, it's just hard to update with how much I have going on. I'm doing my best though. I hope you all understand. Other than that, thanks for your reviews for the last chapter, which pretty much resolved for the title of it, and I hope you all like this chapter to.**

**Out With The Old And In With The New**

Danny's POV

We both heard the squeaky door open and a horrified gasp.

"Johnny." Kitty whispered feeling his presence, and we all froze in place.

Kitty and I both turned into the direction of the door to see Johnny standing there with an angry expression on his face, which was slowly turning into rage as of right now. We just laid on Kitty's bed, not being able to move from enjoying the horrified expression of the ghost zone's biggest fag. But neither of us showed the personal enjoyment we felt in ourselves on Johnny's misfortune. The only show of emotion Kitty and I made sure Johnny was able to detect was the shock that he was here, the horrified expression of him seeing the two of us ass naked on Kitty's bed and cuddling with each other, and the joy, happiness, and pleasure we were enjoying a few minutes ago suddenly dropping and fading away to our disappointment and misery.

"What are you doing here?!" Kitty cried as I tightened my hold on Kitty so I could try to cover her from Johnny as well as make sure I was prepared to protect her from Johnny.

"I could ask you the exact same thing!" Johnny hissed as his anger was clearly increased.

"This is my realm. I live here. And I was happily enjoying my company until you so rudely interrupted us." Kitty said moving as humanly/ghostly close to me as she possibly could.

"Can you give us a second?" I asked as Kitty laid her head next on my shoulder.

I grabbed the blanket on the other side of the bed, making my best effort to keep myself and most importantly, Kitty covered.

"This is quite embarrassing and awkward." Kitty whispered as I wrapped the blanket around us.

"Embarrassing and awkward are both an understatement as to what our situation is right now." I said shielding and covering Kitty as best as I could.

Embarrassing and awkward truly were understatements. I mean, look at Johnny's expression and what has caused it. Right in front of him there was a naked Kitty, to him his girlfriends and to her his ex-girlfriend, and a naked me, a naked Danny Phantom, who both had obviously engaged in something which he was beyond pissed about.

"Johnny, do me a favor and leave. Get out of my realm right now." Kitty ordered looking over her shoulder.

"This is my realm bitch! I'm in charge around here, and I make the decisions around here! And how dare you cheat on me with this punk, you classless fucking whore!" Johnny exclaimed.

Kitty gasped in shock at Johnny's outburst. I can't blame her. She may not be dating him anymore, but that doesn't change the fact that the words that he can throw at her can't effect and hurt her in any way. She had a few tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't talk to her like that!" I snarled as she climbed down from me but kept her head buried in my shoulder.

"I talk to her how I want!" Johnny yelled back without much thought as he took a step closer.

"You met her only a months ago whereas I have known her for many years, yet you have come here and fuck like the slut and manwhore you two really are! You have brought her nothing but pain and worry! This pain being brought on her is on you for being with her punk!" Johnny exclaimed.

Kitty swallowed as a painful sting grew in her. I saw the change in her eyes which I hated seeing. Seeing her fall into sadness was one of the many things I could not and will never tolerate. Using my ghostly powers, I willed for my suit to return back to me and was wearing it again so I looked like how I usually do when I go ghost. I then got up from the bed and stood up and was having a glare down with Johnny. Johnny was glaring at me for having sex with the girl who he thought was still his girlfriend but who really wasn't anymore, and me at him for speaking so cruelly to Kitty like that, insulting her like that, and wanting to kill her for ruining one of the first moments of me being in one of the happiest moments in my entire life.

"That's enough!" I snarled as I was sick and tired of Johnny acting like this and wanted it to stop right now.

"You got that right. SHADOW ATTACK!" Johnny exclaimed.

Just then his shadow formed and launched itself at me. But it stopped as it was about an inch away from me. I had nothing but a bored and unimpressed expression on my face. I've beaten this thing god knows how many times, and not only is it as old as fuck, but it's also as boring as fuck. The shadow's supposing fearful and deadly look was replaced with one of fear and shock. I just stood where I was and glared at the shadow.

Then after a minute or so, the shadow finally let out a little girl's scream and flew out of the realm and away from me. He was very smart to run, unlike Johnny.

"Shadow, get back here right now!" Johnny ordered, but the shadow didn't come back.

"That damn thing was smart to run away." I said.

"I'm gonna kill you punk." Johnny said only for me to come at him with a hard right punch to the face.

"And I'm gonna make you feel the pain you've made Kitty feel!" I said as I proceeded to beat up Johnny.

Kitty watched as I beat the daylights out of Johnny. Johnny tried to fight back, but he was already without his source of power, and his chances of beating me now were very slim.

"Punk, you're dead." Johnny said in a weak tone.

"Tel that to the fact that I have you pinned to the ground and at my mercy." I replied.

"You deserve what you got Johnny. And you know what else, I deserve much more than you. I've had it with you. You are the worst boyfriend ever." Kitty said.

"Kitty, get this punk off of me." Johnny demanded while puking out ectoplasm out of his mouth, which was also followed by ectoplasm coming out of his ears, nose, eyes, and a few marks that I left on his ugly broken ratchet ass mother fucking face.

Ironically, Kitty did help get me off of Johnny, but nowhere near the way he wanted. She threw at him a banishing kiss and Johnny suddenly disappeared. I've never really seen Kitty use this power of her, but she, Ember, and Spectra told me about it earlier. It was a little different than what I was expecting, but it got rid of that faggoty pig, so I was perfectly fine with it. After Johnny disappeared, I made my way back to Kitty and gently brought her up to me so I could make sure she was as okay as she can be.

"Are you ok Kitty?" I asked and held her in my arms.

"Yes, thank you Danny. What you did really means a lot to me." Kitty said.

"Anytime." I said.

"While I'm happy that Johnny's gone, I'm pretty pissed our moment's been ruined." Kitty moaned.

"We can simply repair it, you know?" I suggested while a playful smirk started to form on my face.

"Like what?" Kitty asked curious.

"Just sit back down on the bed and let your boyfriend begin his magic." I said gently sitting her back on her bed.

She seemed to like the sound of that because as soon as she was seated, her beautiful faces revealed that beautiful smile of her. As she just sat down and smiled, I got my IPod out and I decided to help her get back in the mood with a song I thought would really help lift her spirits back up. The song I chose was Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Deadman, or TOAD for short.

_My girlfriend's a dick magnet._

_My girlfriend's gotta have it._

_She's hot, can't stop, up on stage doing shots._

_Tip the man he'll ring the bell, get her drunk, she'll scream like hell._

_Dirty girl, getting' down, dance with guys from outta town._

_Grab her ass, actin' tough._

_Mess with her, she'll fuck you up._

_No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned._

_But she's coming' back to my place tonight._

As the song played, Kitty removed the blanket she had around herself and I removed my suit from myself and I placed my lips on hers. I felt a little bold, so I moved my hands to her ass, like how the song told me to. She moaned into the kiss at this, which was quickly getting all the more heated right now. She then wrapped her arms around my neck and brought me on top of her and back on the bed.

_She likes to shake her ass._

_She grinds it to the beat._

_She likes to pull my hair, when I make her grind her teeth._

_I like to strip her down._

_She's naughty 'til the end._

_You know what she is, no doubt about it._

_She's a bad, bad girlfriend._

Our hands and lips were all over each other. I said I was going to get our moment revived for us. I ended up doing a lot more than just that.

_Red thong, party's on, love this song, sing along._

_Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home._

_No one really knows if she's drunk or is she's stoned._

_But she's coming back to my place tonight._

_I say no one really knows just how far she's going to go._

_But I'm gonna find out later tonight._

That's when I entered her and we started our next round of sex.

_She likes to shake her ass._

_She grinds it to the beat._

_She likes to pull my hair, when I make her grind her teeth.._

_I like to strip her down._

_She's naughty 'til the end._

_You know what she is, no doubt about it._

_She's a bad, bad girlfriend!_

"Oh Danny." Kitty moaned.

_Doesn't take her long to make things right._

_But does it make her wrong to have the time of her life._

_The time of her life._

_(My girlfriend's a dick magnet.)_

_(My girlfriend's gotta have it.)_

You've been a pretty bad girlfriend Kitty." I joked.

"Oh yes I have Danny. I've been a dirty little girl. I need to be punished. You need to show me some discipline." Kitty said.

"Okay then." I said lifting her up in my arms placed both of her legs on my shoulders and I was kneeling on the bed, fucking her in my arms.

_She's a gold digger._

_Now you figure out it's over, pull the trigger._

_Future's finished, there it went, savings gone._

_The money spent._

_I look around and all I see is no good, bad and ugly._

_Man she's hot, fixed to be the future ex-Miss Connolly!_

"Oh my gods! Oh Danny! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!" Kitty exclaimed.

_She likes to shake her ass._

_She grinds it to the beat._

_She likes to pull my hair, when I make her grind her teeth._

_I like to strip her down._

_She's naughty 'til the end._

_You know what she is, no doubt about it._

_She's a bad, bad girlfriend._

_She's a bad, bad girlfriend._

_She's a bad, bad girlfriend._

"DANNY!" Kitty exclaimed as she and I finally blew our loads.

We both fell on the bed exhausted from our second round and our entirely new position of having sex with each other.

"That was amazing." I panted.

"I want more." Kitty demanded.

Its official, Johnny had no clue whatsoever as to how well he really had it.

**I hope this was okay. I haven't had much time to make it my best work I'm afraid. I'll update again as soon as I can, which hopefully will be a lot sooner than last time since spring break is getting closer.**


	11. Life Is Good

**Sorry for not updating sooner and here's the next chapter. Nothing more to say really.**

**Life Is Good**

Kitty's POV

Danny is without a doubt the best thing that ever happened to me. Last night was just amazing. Danny opened levels of pleasure and love in me that I never even knew existed. Danny was infinitely better than Johnny. Johnny was always more into his bike than me. He made me feel as if his bike was far more important to him than I was. And what irritated me more than anything was the fact that behind my back and/or when he knows that I'm not around, he eyeballs every girl he finds. I've had enough of Johnny. But I don't need to worry about him anymore. He's gone now thanks to my banishing kiss. And now I have a much better man. One that I know will never disappoint me like Johnny always did.

When Danny woke up this morning, he unfortunately said that he had to leave. He said he had to go home and that now was probably the best time since he knew he'd be able to sneak into his house without setting off any of his parent's alarms or alert his parents at all. As for me, well, I'm here at the Hard Rock Cafe with Ember and Spectra. It was just the three of us though. Well, not fully, but freely. There were technically four of us, but one of them is being held in a small ghostly cage by Ember. Yep, Ember has Skulker out of his hunter suit and trapped in one of his own cages. It was pretty funny, considering how he keeps trying to get out but miserably fails. What was even funnier is the fact that no one was helping him either. Everyone was just continuing to mind their own business and ignoring Skulker's pleas.

"Let me out of here!" Skulker yelled.

"Oh shut up you little shit." Ember said kicking him.

"So, tell us Kitty, how was your time with Danny." Spectra said very curious.

"Well, I took him to a Five Finger Death Punch concert, which he was very thrilled to see. Then we went back to my realm. He was a little nervous about being in my realm, so I practically had to drag him inside." I started.

"And?" Ember gestured for me to continued.

"And we kissed a little." I said as my face started to heat up a little.

"A little?" Spectra asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, a lot. And then I took him to my bedroom and then we had sex." I finished.

"You had sex with Danny? Oh my God! How was it?" Ember asked shocked.

"It was amazing. I've never felt anything like it before. Danny really knows how to pleasure a lady." I said blushing up a storm.

"Sounds delicious. I can only imagine how good he is." Spectra said having a hungry look on her face.

"I just wonder how Johnny's gonna take it when he finds out." Ember said.

"He already has. But don't worry, Danny and I have already taken care of him." I said.

"You did?" Ember asked suspicious.

"Yeah, He walked in on Danny and I as we were having sex. He was pretty angry to say the least. He tried to kill Danny for it, but he was nothing Danny couldn't handle. And then when Johnny was at his worst state, I hit him with my banishing kiss and now he's gone." I explained.

"Wow, fucking your new boyfriend in front of your ex-boyfriend. That's pretty low Kitty." Spectra said.

"He walked in on us. His fault, not mine or Danny's. Besides, who wouldn't go for something like that when you have a terrible ex-boyfriend?" I said.

"Get me out of here!" Skulker tried yelling out again.

Ember was about to kick him and his cage again, but for some reason she didn't. She got a curious and mysterious look on her face, like a thought just came into her mind. She looked at Skulker for a few seconds and then looked up in thought. And then she got a pretty scary smile on her face. Like something came to her mind that was not only pretty dangerous one way or another, but also pretty scary for someone.

"Ember, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine, great as a matter of fact." Ember said getting up and grabbing Skulker's cage from the handle.

"Where are you going?" Spectra asked.

"I got something I got to do, or rather, someone to do. Don't wait up." Ember said right before she surrounded herself with her fire and disappeared off to some other place.

"Think she'll go after Danny next?" Spectra asked.

"It wouldn't surprise me if she did really. I only wish I could see Skulker suffer since she'll most likely make Skulker watch and/or hear." I said.

"Well then, when Ember's finished, I'm next." Spectra said licking her lips.

Danny, you are in for quite a trio of treats.

Danny's POV

Home sweet home, for now at least. No one else was home. Everyone was still out searching for me. I've been away from them for quite a while. And I have to say, I've never felt so alive and free. Being away from them all and enjoying my life the way I want to and not have to worry about anything. Of course, I know I'm gonna have a thing or two to worry about later on, but for now, it's just nice to kick back on my bed and relax.

Suddenly, my phone started ringing. I picked it up and looked to see who was trying to call me. It was my sister Jazz. I wasn't really interested in a family conversation right now. But despite that, I didn't really want to irritate Jazz. Mom, Dad, Tucker, and Sam have been getting on my nerves lately, but Jazz on the other hand actually hasn't. Jazz has actually been a great sister. I know she's just as lost and confused about what's been happening lately like everyone else. Out of everyone, I think she has the right to have an idea of what's been going on lately. So I answered my phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Danny!" Jazz exclaimed.

"Hey sis." I said.

"Danny, where are you? Everyone's worried sick about you." Jazz breathed.

"I've been hanging out and away from home. I needed to get away from it all Jazz." I answered.

"Mom, Dad, Tucker, Sam, and I have been looking all over for you. Where are you?" Jazz asked.

"I would tell you. But I would need to make sure you won't tell any of the others since I still need some time alone." I answered.

"I can't do that Danny." Jazz said.

"Well then I'm afraid you're gonna have to find me on your own." I answered.

"Are you serious Danny?" Jazz asked shocked.

"I'm afraid so Jazz. I'm sorry, but I need some time alone and there's no fucking way I'll be able to get it with any one of you around to bother me." I answered.

I didn't have to be face to face with her to know that she wasn't pleased with my answer at all. But deep down, she knew what I was saying. With how Mom and Dad have been getting on my nerves lately, I really needed to some time to get away from it all.

"Alright Danny, just please be careful." Jazz sighed.

"Being careful is what I do best." I said.

"Alright, bye Danny. I love you." Jazz said.

"Love you too sis." I said and then hung up the phone.

Just as I hung up the phone, a whirlpool of flame came out of nowhere in the middle of my bedroom and out from it came out Ember. She looked as she usually does. The only thing different here was the fact that she had a small cage in her hand that had Skulker as the little shit he truly is locked in it.

"Hey Babypop." Ember greeted smirking.

"Hi there Ember. Hello little shit." I replied.

"Fuck you punk." Skulker replied.

"So what's up Em?" I asked.

"I need you to do me a favor Babypop." Ember said sitting Skulker down on my desk and then making her way towards me.

"Does it have anything to do with having sex for money?" I asked.

"Not exactly." Ember said as she was now standing right near my bed.

"What's the favor then?" I asked.

"I need you to have sex with me in front on my ex-boyfriend." Ember said.

"WHAT!?" Skulker exclaimed.

I looked at Ember and then I looked at Skulker to see what she was getting at. She wants me to help her grant her ex the worst punishment ever. Watching his girlfriend, the girl he wants back in his life, getting laid with another man, and a man that he hates above all others. I have to say, I was kinda surprised that she came to me like this, especially since I had recently already had sex with Kitty. I guess Kitty somehow was able to talk her into this or inspire her or some shit like that. Oh well.

"Okay then." I replied.

"Great." Ember said jumping on me and crashing her lips and tongue on mine.

We made out like crazy, and then Ember eventually made both hers and my clothes intangible and we were naked. Ember then broke the kiss to drag her mouth and tongue down my chest and my stomach and then all the way to my exposed cock.

"I'll kill you punk!" Skulker shouted.

Ember then had her lips wrapped around my cock as she bobbed her head up and down sucking the entire piece of meat like a lollipop. She used her tongue with expert skills, swirling and twirling around the entire length.

"Shit, piss, fuck." I moaned as I grabbed a hold of my bedsheets.

Ember started humming, causing me to jump in her mouth. This seemed to please Ember very much and moved a hand down and cupped my nut sack. She massaged and squeezed them, which was making my orgasm come a lot faster.

"I'm going to cum." I gasped.

Ember just hummed some more and sucked a lot faster and harder. I couldn't hold it; it was too much. I unleashed my load in her. She swallowed it all and then looked at me with some puppy dog eyes lovingly at me. I couldn't help but smile as well. She was good at this.

"My turn." I said.

Ember just smirked and then moved back up to my face and then mounted my face. I then began eating Ember out. I swirled my tongue about, thrusted it in and out, gently grazed my teeth on her outer lips, used my nose to brush and breathe on her exposed clit, I moved my teeth to nibbl at the tiny nub of nerves, I even sucked on it. All of this caused Ember to buck and moan and pant and scream. She held onto my head for dear life. This all also really had Skulker thrashing and roaring like mad.

Ember eventually couldn't take it anymore and unleashed a gigantic load. I tried to get as much of it as I could, but with her load being so big, most of it ended up all over my face. I would've gotten all of it to, but Ember stopped me and beat me to it by cleaning my face for me with her tongue. I tell you, she really knows how to work that tongue of hers.

"Well that was fun, let's try something else." Ember said moving back down to my dick and squeezed it with her boobs and started going up and down.

She kept going until I was hard again then straddled me. Then after I was hard again, she came up to my face again to give me a long French kiss with our tongues wrestling for dominance. I let her win to be a gentleman for her.

"Get ready for the best ride of your life." Ember whispered in my ear followed with tracing her tongue on it.

Dropping down onto my member, she began to ride me like a bronco, her breasts bouncing around in a seductive manner. She was so tight. She was so tight that I felt like I was breaking a hymen over and over again. I felt like my cock was literally being squeezed to death, well, maybe not quite like that, but you get my point. Ember in the meantime was screaming, and moaning as much as she was humping. She started thrashing her head, which made her flaming hair fly all over and her boobs were bouncing a lot more violently. It's kinda like that scene in Step Brothers starring Will Ferrell and John Reilly where Alice makes Dale have sex with her in the men's bathroom of a restaurant they were to celebrate Derek's birthday. This rhythm continued until we both reached our orgasms.

"Alright, now for the finishing touch." Ember said having my member exit her now violated cunt and turning around to face Skulker who was still trying to get out of his cage in a very hissy and pissed off fit and repositioning herself so my cock was now in her ass.

"You don't have the guts to fight me!" Skulker screamed.

"Hey kiddo, can't you see mom and dad are in the middle of something very important right now?" I asked.

"How dare you! I'm gonna hang your pent over my mast. I'm gonna make carpet out of your dead corpse and fucking shit all over it!" Skulker screamed.

"I'd like to see you try you little shit." I said as I turned all of my focuses back to Ember.

She was whimpering at this. I don't blame her. Her asshole was a tight hole just like her vagina. And holy mother fucker, if you all thought her cunt was tight, you would not believe how tight that glorious ass of hers is. It felt amazing to me, but I could tell Ember was feeling far more pain than pleasure right now. I could've sworn I saw a tear come out of the corner of her eye to even. To help her out a little, I started to massage her ass cheeks, which seemed to help her out a little.

After a few minutes she started to bounce, and then she sped up even. The feeling her ass had on my dick put me in Heaven. It was tight and warm and her ass was squeezing my dick in a way that made me want to stay like this forever. This continued until after three glorious hours or so of me finally releasing my cum inside her ass, filling it to the brim with my seed.

She got up and laid down next to me and brought my head to her boobs. I started to massage and tweaked her nipples and took both of them in my mouth so I could relish them with my mouth, my teeth, and my tongue, which got her moaning and then eventually giggling like a little girl.

"Thank you." I said, nuzzling her chest.

Ember's response was to give me a passionate kiss, our tongue's re-engaging in their previous match, which I let her win again.

"Let's rest now, lover man." Ember said snuggling against me.

"What about him?" I asked referring to Skulker who was still trying to kill me and also me pulling my blanket up over us.

"Just leave him be." Ember said passing out against me, which was followed by me doing the same.

**I hope you like the chapter. It came out a little longer than what I was planning, but that just means more for you people to read. So enjoy and I'll update again whenever I can.**


	12. The Naughty Therapist (TNT)

**Sorry for the long wait. Things have been pretty rough and wild for me lately, as I'm sure you all know if you read some of my other stories. Thanks for being patient, if you have, and sorry for the long wait. I'm also sorry if I disappoint anyone. But with how long it's been since I've updated for this, how I lost all possible ideas I had for this story, and with how I've been coming up with other ideas for stories, I'll be wrapping this story up pretty soon. I'll probably write at least three other chapters after this, then I'm gonna get back to all of my other stories and start a new one.**

**The Naughty Therapist (T.N.T.)**

Danny's POV

When I woke up, I found that Ember wasn't on my bed anymore. I was kinda disappointed in that. I saw that it was almost 4:30 pm. When Ember came over, it was around noon or so. So I've been out for about four to five hours. Skulker wasn't around either. His cage wasn't on my desk anymore. Ember must've decided she wanted to find other ways to try and torture him for being a terrible boyfriend, maybe even a terrible hunter. You know, at this time, tucker would probably be asking "Which reason do you think Ember would hate Skulker more, for being a terrible hunter, or being a terrible boyfriend?". And Sam and I would be replying "Pick one.". In other words, it wouldn't really matter. It could go either way quite frankly, or maybe even both ways just for the hell of it.

Anyways, another thing that I noticed when I woke up was that I was strapped onto my bed. I had no idea where these straps had come from or what they were even doing here for that matter. I didn't know what was going on, but being tied up like this wasn't something I would be too happy about. I tried to break free, but the straps had me tied down pretty tightly. So then I tried to turn intangible, but for some reason, I couldn't. So I tried to go ghost in hopes that might give me a better advantage. But that didn't work either. I was so lost and confused as to why or how this was happening. But then I got a closer at the straps that were keeping me tied up, and saw that they have a green energy flowing in the very center of them. That was when I realized that the straps were ecto straps. They were straps that were specifically designed to keep a ghost tied up, or in my case, a half ghost tied up.

"Hello handsome." A feminine voice said.

I looked and saw that it was Spectra. Well that explains a lot. And I couldn't believe I didn't see this coming. This was basically my second encounter with her all over again. She had me strapped down for a scheme she had cooked in her head. The differences though were that I was at home instead of a hospital. And I was strapped on my bed instead of a patient's bed. And I had a feeling that I was in this little predicament for something that was different then last time, which was to ensure the perfection of her youth and stuff. She was in her human form instead of her ghost form. And she was wearing her usual outfit that she wears in her human form, sunglasses hanging on the bridge of her nose, white button up shirt with a black tie, red work shirt jacket over her shirt, red skirt that didn't even go halfway down to her thighs, and red heel shoes. She has quite an interesting choice in clothes. Every time I ever saw her in this form, I always have to wonder if she's from an anime. You know, cartoons made by the Japanese. Not quite all anime, but almost all of them, the female characters are always given small skirts and pretty big boobs. The Japanese really seem to take pride in their women.

"Spectra." I said.

"Nice to see you to." Spectra said.

"So any reason as to why you have me strapped onto my bed?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing big really. Just thought I'd have a little fun." Spectra answered.

She started to make her way towards me. If this was anything like last time, I'd probably be freaking out right now. But with how I had this strong feeling in my mind right now as well as the strange aura from her that I was kinda seeing, I knew there wasn't really anything I had to worry about. My theory was proven correct when she was at the side of my bed. As soon as she was in reaching distance, her hands went straight at my pants.

"Kitty and Ember got some of this. Now I want some. I want you." Spectra said, rubbing my now forming erection.

"That's something from a therapist." I commented.

"Oh, I'm not just any therapist. I'm "The Naughty Therapist". Or T.N.T. for short." Spectra said.

"T.N.T., huh? You know, that the name of a song written by ACDC." I said.

"Ah yes, that it is. And a great song at that." Spectra commented.

"Funny that we're pointing that out, because the way you're rubbing me, I feel like a T.N.T. right now.

"Hm, well let's see if we can do something about that." Spectra said as she got on my bed and undid my pants and letting my erection free.

That's when she engulfed the whole thing and started sucking and licking. She really knew what she was doing to. That why as soon as it started, I was moaning and withering my head back and forth. And as it kept going on, I eventually got an idea. I felt like playing a song that kinda reflected what was going right now. I reached over to my drawer on the side of my bed and grabbed the remote to my stereo system. I don't get to use it as much as I'd like since mom and dad can't really stand the music I'm in to. But since they weren't home, this was a perfect time. So I turned it on and played the song I was looking for. I think you know what it is I have in mind.

_(Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi.)_

_See me ride out of the sunset._

_On your color TV screen._

_Out for all that I can get._

_If you know what I mean._

_Women to the left of me._

_And women to the right._

_Ain't got no gun._

_Ain't got no knife._

_Don't you start no fight._

_Because I'm T.N.T., I'm dynamite._

_(T.N.T.) and I'll win the fight._

_(T.N.T.) I'm a power load._

_(T.N.T.) watch me explode._

_I'm dirty, mean and mighty unclean._

_I'm a wanted man._

_Public enemy number one._

_Understand._

_So lock up your daughter._

_Lock up your wife._

_Lock up your back door._

_And run for your life._

_The man is back in town._

_So don't you mess me around._

_Because I'm T.N.T. I'm dynamite._

_(T.N.T.) and I'll win the fight._

_(T.N.T.) I'm a power load._

_(T.N.T.) watch me explode._

_T.N.T., (oi, oi, oi.)._

_T.N.T., (oi, oi, oi.)._

_T.N.T., (oi, oi, oi.)._

_T.N.T., (oi, oi, oi.)._

_T.N.T., (oi, oi, oi.), I'm dynamite._

_(T.N.T., oi, oi, oi), and I'll win the fight._

_(T.N.T., oi, oi, oi), I'm a power load._

_(T.N.T.), watch me explode!_

As the song was ending, that was when my orgasm was released and Spectra gathered it all up. Once she was done with all of the cleaning, she then got on her knees.

"You love this, don't you?" Spectra said knowingly as she slowly started to remove her clothes.

"You know T.N.T., I could be a lot more fun for you if I wasn't tied up." I said, winking at her with so much promise and longing.

Spectra slightly blushed at this, but had her seductive grin on as well, knowing exactly what I was talking about. So she reached over to undo the straps and free me. As soon as I was free, I got up, pushed her into the mattress, and kiss her lustfully. She responded right away, kissing just as much and rough as I was as she helped my get out of my clothes so I was naked like her. When the point came that we needed to catch our breaths, I slowly descended from her lips and neck to her chest, ravishing her tits. They weren't Japanese anime sized boobs really, but they were a decent size, as well as firm and very luscious. She was moaning my name over and over again as she was taking it all. Then I eventually went down to repay the favor of oral sex. I attacked her needy cunt with my lips and tongue.

"Yes Danny, yes. Let the T.N.T. be unleashed." Spectra moaned as I continued to devour her.

I was more than happy to reply as I began to pick up the tempo. I kept going until I could taste that she was close to exploding from the precum I was beginning to taste. She was a power load that was about to explode.

"Oh yes, Oh, oh, Danny. Yes, yes, yes! DANNY!" Spectra got out as she finally exploded.

I got as much as I possibly could, though a lot of it ended up on my bedsheets. She did give out quite a boom. When I felt like I got as much as I was able to, I traveled back up to her. When my face was above hers, she slowly brought me in for a kiss, though this one wasn't quite as rough as the first, but still very heated. I slowly entered her to. It was easy to enter her as both of our crotches were coated in each other's cum and saliva. I was rocking back and forth fast and she had her legs wrapped around my waist. She even brought my hands to her ass and then put hers on mine so that she could try to bring me in deeper and me bring her closer. Our kiss never broke, only got more heated up and wild.

"DANNY!" Spectra loudly moaned into my mouth, or at least that's what I thought she said, I couldn't tell for sure with how my mouth and tongue were still all over hers.

I don't really know how long we were at it. I wasn't keeping track of time at all. But by the time we had finally reached our second orgasms. We were breathing really hard, both of us tired and spent. We were both laying down, trying to catch our breaths and relax.

"That was amazing. No wonder Kitty is head over heels for you." Spectra commented.

"Now counting you and Ember to, huh?" I stated.

"Oh yes indeed." Spectra said, leaning in for another kiss.

We would've reached each other if we didn't get interrupted.

"DANNY!" My name was exclaimed.

Spectra and I turned to find my parents at my door.

'Goddamn it.' I thought.

**For all those who would tell me last year to not write Danny having sex with Spectra, sorry, but she's in pair A in the story summary for a reason. She, Ember, and Kitty all get some. Other than that, I'll update again, hopefully very soon. Hope you all liked the chapter. Oh, and thanks for the adding in communities. This story was added to two communities on its first year, but was added to three others on November. Thank you all for your support, patience, and again, I apologize if I've disappointed anyone.**


	13. Time To Move On

**Even though I'm trying to not rush the last few chapters of this story, I still want to finish it as soon as possible to start other stories. So here's the next chapter. I'll write as much as I can for it.**

**Time To Move On**

Danny's POV

Great, just what I need, the last two people that I wanted to see right now showing up. My mom and my dad. And at a very bad time. I was enjoying myself with Spectra, and then my parents just had to come in and destroy the moment. Call me being a little paranoid or something, but I was still irritated at them being overdramatic about me getting home later than the curfews they gave me. So I got home late a few times, so what? It's not like I meant to. It's not easy fighting ghosts while trying to live a normal life. If only they knew or could at least understand.

"Daniel Edward Fenton, what is the matter with you?" Mom exclaimed.

'Oh great, full name even.' I thought to myself.

"Nothing's wrong with me. I'm just chillaxing." I replied.

"You're in bed naked with a woman, and an adult woman for that matter!" Mom yelled.

"Well, a ghost woman technically, but whatever." Spectra commented.

"A ghost!?" Mom and dad exclaimed.

"Chill the fuck out mom and dad. You're gonna disturb the neighborhood." I commented.

"Why is there a ghost in bed with you?" Dad asked.

"She wanted some, so I decided to give her some." I answered.

"My baby boy has become a delinquent." Mom said bringing her hands to cover her face.

"I'm not a little kid anymore mom. I've grown up and changed, just like every other child that eventually grows up." I said.

"Don't you get smart with us young man. You've got some serious explaining to do right now young man." Dad yelled.

'This is only gonna get from worse to the worst possible outcome.' I thought to myself.

Jazz's POV

Once again, Sam, Tucker, and I were in the Specter Speeder, looking all over the ghost zone for any sign of Danny. There was still no sign of Danny anywhere. And Tucker, Sam, and I were really getting worried. We knew that Danny was probably hiding somewhere in the ghost zone. It's after all the perfect place to try to get away from mom and dad. Though we've searched everywhere and looked all over. But we can't find him anywhere. It was also pretty quiet in here. We've barely said a single word. The only thing that we could hear right now was the music Tucker was humming to himself. It wasn't anything good or loud, but quiet and low volume. Tucker's a horrible singer, in case you don't know. But the humming, it wasn't anything impressive, but it was better than him singing at least. Though it was pretty disturbing what he was humming. It was Ember's song "Remember My Name". To think that I and a lot of other people actually used to like that song. But as soon as I learned that she was a ghost trying to take over like so many other of enemies Danny has, that was when Ember was nothing but dead to me.

"Where could Danny be?" Sam asked.

"He can't be too far by now. He's got to be here somewhere." I said.

"I hope we find him soon. Because I'm getting tired of being in this thing." Sam said, trying to get comfortable again in the Specter Speeder.

"Forget suffering from being in this vehicle, it's a terrible thing to be stuck with wearing these stupid Fenton Phones." Tucker said.

Just when I thought I wasn't irritated enough with listening to these two complain and wine a lot, Tucker just had to make this worse. He took his electronic device and played Ember's song. The song was playing though not just his Fenton Phones, but Sam's and mine as well. Again, I can't believe that I actually used to like this song. And to think, this is what Danny goes through every time he's hunting down ghosts. I have no idea how Danny is able to put up with all of this.

"Good thing these things work as wireless headphones, because these things are fashion don't." Tucker commented.

"They're not supposed to look good. They're supposed to filter out spectral noise so we can communicate with each other." I said annoyed.

"They're not stupid. I think they make great techno goth earrings." Sam commented.

"*mocks gasp* No one cares." Tucker mocked.

"Tucker, . . ." Sam said in a warning tone.

"Oh, for the love of God, can you two please shut up." I said.

They both just huffed in irritation, crossed their arms, and turned their heads away from each other. Or you can say that they simply were acting like whiny ass little kids right now. I just wish we knew where Danny was so we could find him and I could finally get away from how crazy these two are driving me. With how these two can be at times, it's no wonder Danny wanted to get away from it all. I mean, I knew Danny wanted to get away because of how mom and dad have been to him with how late he gets home and everything. But that's not Danny's fault. He takes it upon himself to keep the town safe from ghosts. They just don't understand how rough Danny has it. And right now, I felt like Tucker and Sam had a thing to do with it to. Maybe not as much or as bad as mom and dad, but still a part regardless. And I was afraid that I was gonna have to put up with this for the rest of the search. But I lucked out. We were getting a call.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Jazz, wherever you are, get home now. We found Danny. He's at home with us, and he's in big trouble." The voice of my mother said through the phone.

"Okay mom." I said, though already didn't really like where this was going or where it could end up going, and hanging up the call.

"Hey guys, my parents found Danny. They're at home." I told Tucker and Sam.

"Great! So let's get back." Sam said.

"Yep." I replied, turning the Specter Speeder around to head back home.

Danny's POV

As mom and dad decided to call my sister to let her know that they found me, I decided to quickly sneak my clothes back on. Spectra didn't do a thing. Well, nothing reasonable, at least, but you know. She was trying to keep my clothes off and keep me naked. She remained naked as well and didn't even bother to try to get her clothes back on. She was also being seductive as well. If it were any other moment we were at right now, I'd be more than happy to respond to Spectra advances. But with how mom and dad were here, Jazz on her way back home, and I'm already in a whole lot of trouble as it is, I wasn't in the mood at all. I was in no way, shape, or form, feeling the desire to have more sex. So I got on my clothes and sat on the edge of my bed. Spectra remained lying down and was cuddling against me. At least she had the decency to remain under the blanket instead of being uncovered at all. That would've made this all the more irritating.

"How could someone like you possibly want to bed a ghost Danny? How does this happen?" Mom asked.

"It just did, and there's no undoing it." I said.

"Watch that smart mouth of yours, young man." Dad warned.

"Oh, our boy is now a delinquent." Mom practically sobbed.

Just then, Jazz, Tucker, and Sam all came in the room to join our little conversation. And their reactions as to what they saw was about the exact same as mom and dad. They found me and Spectra in my bed with Spectra naked under my blanket and cuddling next to me, and they were able to detect a small whiff of the sex that went on in here. Yep, this was just gonna keep getting worse with every passing minute.

"Danny!" Jazz said relieved.

"Dude, what's going on?" Tucker asked confused.

"And what is she doing here?" Sam said agitated.

"I woke up after taking a nap, found her in my room, she wanted to have some fun, and we enjoyed each other's company." I answered.

"What? What are you . . . ? Oh no, you didn't. Don't tell you actually slept with Spectra." Sam stuttered.

"Oh we most certainly did, and boy, was it a blast. Danny Phantom really knows how to blow his dynamite." Spectra said, rubbing my thigh.

My eyes went wide at that. She just addressed me by my ghost identity instead of my human identity. You all know wanna know something? Spectra here is literally like a ghost version of the Spectras in the soap opera "The Bold And The Beautiful". Have you all seen any of the episodes of recent days and few weeks? After falling to the ground for so many years, the rival company of Forrester Creations, Spectra Fashions, is making a comeback and returning to try and bring Forrester Creations to the ground. That redhead Sally Spectra, who's starting to make a comeback by targeting Steffy Forrester, is pretty crazy and wild. So in "The Bold And The Beautiful", there's the crazy redhead Spectra whose trying to bring her company back up by publicly humiliating Steffy Forrester. And then there's the ghost named Spectra who's also a crazy redhead, and who wants to be known by taking me out and ruling Amity Park. Two crazy redheads named Spectra who want something and intend to get it by targeting someone. Funny how things work out sometimes.

"Wait, did you just say Danny Phantom?" Dad asked.

'Good one Spectra.' I thought to myself.

"You mean they don't know?" Spectra asked me.

I just sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. I was really hoping mom and dad would never find out about this, but since Spectra ratted me out, I guess there was nothing I could do about it now. So I transformed into my ghost half. Two rings came out of midair and around the middle of my body. One floated to the top half of my body while the other traveled to the lower half of my body, turning me into my ghost half. The ghost boy that mom and dad have been trying to hunt down for as long as I can possibly remember. As soon as they saw this, mom and dad gasped and were godsmacked.

"*gasps* Our son is the ghost boy?" Mom asked.

"Took you long enough to actually figure it out. It really shouldn't be so hard to find out." I said with a roll of my eyes.

I was dead serious about that to. Just goes to show you, it's like how Tommy Lee Jones says: "A person is smart. People are dumb, panicky, and stupid." Personally, I couldn't agree more Tommy.

"Danny, why would you hide this from us?" Dad asked.

"Hm, let me see. Does any of this ring a bell: "Hey Maddie, let's destroy the ghost." "No Jack, let's dissect the ghost." "I know, let's catch the ghost and rip it apart molecule by molecule." Yeah, you have such an understanding theory with ghosts." I mocked.

"Don't you get smart with us young man." Mom said.

"Wow. Who would've thought that you could be such a bad boy?" Spectra said cuddling closer to me.

"Get away from my son." Dad yelled getting out a ecto blaster.

"No, I think I'll stay. I like where I'm at right now." Spectra teased.

"Get away from him!" Sam yelled, getting ready to try and throttle her.

"Back off guys." I said.

"Danny, get away from that thing immediately." Mom demanded.

"And what happens if I don't? What if I want to stay with her?" I challenged.

"You can't be serious dude." Tucker said shocked.

"I'm dead serious Tuck." I said crossing my arms.

"Danny, get over here now!" Dad demanded.

"You blast her, you blast me first." I stated.

Meanwhile Jazz said nothing. She hadn't even done anything either. Well aside from move to the back of the crowd.

"Daniel Edward Fenton . . ." Mom began to threaten, but then she and everyone else was suddenly surrounded and wrapped in ghost flames, though they weren't burned or anything, just constricted.

"Spectra?" I asked confused.

"It wasn't me." Spectra said.

"But it was me." Ember said as she and Kitty suddenly appeared in the room.

"Sorry we're late Danny." Kitty winked at me and then blew me a kiss.

"Hey Ember. Hey Kitty. Nice to see you two again." I smiled.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Ember suggested.

"Sounds good to me. I really do need to get out of here." I answered.

"Let's go then." Kitty said as she and Ember came to be with Spectra and me.

"Danny, stop this madness now." Mom demanded.

"Get away from Danny you sluts!" Sam yelled.

"Bye-bye." Ember waved as her hair shrouded around the four of us and got us out of here.

"DANNY!" Everyone yelled as we left.

**Hope it was okay, because it's actually somehow getting harder to write for this. And I was only able to work on this mostly while I was supposed to be asleep. I'm not able to write too much when I'm tired. I'll get the last two or so chapter done as soon as I can.**


	14. Ghosts Gone Crazy

**Here's the next chapter, nothing more I want to say really, other than I'm almost finished with writing for this.**

**Ghosts Gone Crazy**

Danny's POV

As the flame vanished and it seemed that we had arrived at our destination, it appeared that we arrived at an apartment with studio supplies in it. I was willing to bet that this was Ember's realm. It literally had Ember McLain written all over it. Well, not literally, but with how much stuff there was that involved music, there was no way it was Spectra's or Kitty's place. It was nice, a bit messy and different, but nice regardless.

"Well, this is my place. Sorry that it's a little messy, I don't usually have guests here." Ember said.

"No biggie." I said.

"Yeah, it's nice. I like the space and room you have." Kitty said.

"Thanks. Though it'd be a bit better if a certain hunter wasn't lousy at what he does." Ember said with a hint of irritation.

"Skulker drove you nuts?" Spectra asked.

"He can't do anything that doesn't involve hunting right. Even something like keeping the place clean is something he can't do. All he can do is hunt, which isn't saying much with how bad he is at it." Ember said.

'He may suck at being a hunter, but at least he's good at being a punching bag.' I thought.

"Is that also why you three went to Amity Park before?" I asked.

"We all had a spaz with our boyfriends. Johnny and Skulker took off for Amity Park all because of a fight we had with them. Johnny because I said his bike wasn't as important as me, and Skulker because Ember said he's a lousy hunter." Kitty explained.

"And what about Bertrand?" I asked.

"He didn't go with them because they didn't invite him and instead told us that they went to Amity Park." Spectra answered.

"And your argument with him?" I asked.

"Almost exactly like Skulker, can't get anything right. Also complaining that I hardly ever let him help me with anything and doing many things myself. And him complaining that I keep devaluating him." Spectra answered.

"Not surprising." I commented.

"And that's exactly why he's out of my afterlife and on his own now." Spectra added.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter now. Johnny, Skulker, and Bertrand are all gone and out of our afterlives. And more importantly, we have Danny." Kitty said, leaning onto me.

"Wait, "we"?" I asked, not too sure if I got that correctly.

"Yeah, "we". Sharing you is no problem at all. It's nothing that can't be handled." Ember said walking up to me.

"Um . . . How exactly is that going to work out?" I asked, not really seeing where they were going with this.

Just then, I felt a sudden change in the place. I turned around and realized what it was. The realm was put on shutdown. The entrance/exit of Ember's realm was gone. And I was probably just imagining this part, but I could've sworn that the place got slightly bit darker. And I don't mean like darker as in the light just suddenly dies from a lightbulb shorting out or the electricity going down, I mean darker as in there was suddenly some sort of a romance breeze in the air and someone was dimming the light by making it seem like so.

"We have an entire night ahead of us, and we're using it." Spectra said, moving up to me.

"W – What are you . . . ? I tried to get out, but couldn't go any further than that because the look that all three of them was actually starting to scare me a bit.

'I don't know what exactly that was supposed to mean, using a night, but why do I have the feeling that I'm not gonna be able to act like my usual self after whatever was going on right now?' I thought to myself.

This was gonna be a long night.

Jazz's POV

You ever have one of those feelings that you're the only responsible adult in your family, or just the only adult in your family all together? Well, that's how I was feeling. I tried to stop feeling like this after Danny ended up having a hell of a time being made a fool out of and driven nuts by that ghost Youngblood. Because that was when Danny helped me see that sometimes, kids can actually be just as responsible and smart as adults can. But even after that, I was now starting to get that feeling again. It was only a few seconds after Danny left with Ember, Kitty, and Spectra, to wherever they were taking him to, that we were freed from that ghost energy that momentarily contrasted us. As soon as we were free, we all headed to the family room. We all just took a seat somewhere and were trying to absorb what has happened. I knew that Danny was most likely hanging out with someone or a few people that he knew mom and dad wouldn't want him being around, and that was why he was avoiding them so much. Though I didn't really quite think that it was Ember, Kitty, and Spectra. And I definitely wasn't expecting to find Spectra in bed with Danny or finding out that they recently had sex with each other. It made me wonder what else Danny has been up to and why. But that's not the main point of what was happening right now. I was having a family talk with mom and dad, with the addition of Sam and Tucker because that have a hand to play on this matter to.

"I can't believe that Danny has been the ghost boy that we've been hunting down this whole entire time." Mom said.

"How long?" Dad asked.

"Right after you made the portal." Sam answered.

"It's Sam's fault. She's the one who talked him into checking the portal out and when he accidently pushed the on button in there, it turned him into a half ghost." Tucker threw in.

Sam threw a glare at Tucker, but Tucker didn't back down. Not like Sam had a way of arguing her way out of that one. After Danny and I came to terms that we both knew that I knew his secret, he told me everything. How Sam talked him into checking out Dad's ghost portal and how he got in an accident and it turned him into Danny Phantom. I have to say though, when he told me the story, I wasn't really too surprised at all. I mean, Sam has always been what I would call a dense pig head. Not only because she always ends up leading Danny into some sort of trouble and rarely ever makes up for it, let alone, apologize for it, but whenever she tries to make some sort of a big event happen to try and make things around better, she only ends up making things bad and hard for Danny. Long story short, she's always been a negative influence on Danny. I really wonder what Danny sees in her anyways. And then there's the matter of mom and dad. Screwing up their own portal by putting the on and off system inside the portal instead of outside it like how anyone else would be smart enough to do. Mom and Dad have always been complete loons, so embarrassing, and irritating. Personally, I don't really wonder too much on why Danny likes being away from them. I may not agree with it completely, but I do understand. Danny doesn't like mom and dad being so full of themselves and doesn't like how they only seem to stress him out. I have to say, I used to do that with Danny a little to. Before and after the accident. Before, it was me being a know it all. After, it was me trying to help him hunt ghosts, only to cause more problems. But after the encounter we had with Vlad, we got over it. I offered to let Danny to continue hunting ghosts without me, but he actually wanted me around. He said he was sorry and that he'd like to teach me a few things about the ghosts he fights. So he trained me for a little while, told me all about his ghost encounters, and how to stay on my feet when fighting ghosts. I guess that's why he trusts me more than Sam and Tucker nowadays, because he knows I actually have a lot to offer and he wants to make sure he never doubts that ever again.

"Figures Sam would be the one responsible for this mess." Dad said.

"Excuse me?" Sam said, placing her hands on her hips.

"And you knew about this to Jasmine?" Mom asked.

"I wasn't there when the accident happened, so I didn't know right away. But I eventually found out on my own." I answered.

"And you never even thought to tell us?" Mom asked, raising her voice a bit.

"It wasn't my secret to tell. It was only my secret to keep. Besides, it's not like you ever gave him a reason for him to want to let you guys know his secret in the first place." I explained.

"Excuse me?" Dad asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well with how you keep talking about destroying and dissecting ghosts, how could you not possibly expect him to feel frightened and scared that his ghost hating parents wouldn't accept that they have a ghost for a son? And how about all the times where he actually helped you guys by being a ghost and all you did was shun him by calling him a vile ghost and trying to hurt him instead of actually showing a little gratitude like how everyone else did?" I threw at them.

They were speechless at that. Good, they should be. They should feel pretty bad. Danny has never done anything wrong as a ghost. He's been a huge help and a true hero to Amity Park and all they've ever done was try and kill him for it. Though with how mom and dad are, I knew that they weren't going to back done yet. This conversation wasn't over yet.

"That still doesn't explain or excuse his recent behavior, especially what we saw just a few minutes ago of him naked in his bed with a naked female ghost." Mom said.

'As much as I hate to admit such a thing, I actually don't have an explanation for that one.' I thought.

"What else? He's a teenage boy. And so when Spectra offered herself to him, Danny, like any other teenage boy, couldn't resist and gave in. Maybe he was able to fight it off for a little while, but he eventually wasn't able to fight the temptation any longer and gave in to her." Tucker said.

I didn't really know how or why Danny would give in to Spectra, especially with how she's one of his greatest foes. But I guess it's like how Tucker said. Spectra had him in a fight he couldn't possibly win and eventually let the temptation within him take hold. And that it was a typical teenage boy thing.

"Tucker, that doesn't help at all." Sam said.

"You're just jealous that Danny was hanging out with another woman instead of you and that the woman he was with was none other than one of his enemies." Tucker said.

'Brave of you Tucker.' I thought to him.

Sam looked like she wanted to strangle tucker for that comment, especially since he was actually right and she knew it. I think we all know how Sam really feels about Danny. And we all thought that Danny felt the exact same way for her. But I guess not. I guess Danny's feelings for Sam weren't what we all thought after all. Or maybe he now has feelings for other females that are just as strong. Either way, it really is kinda shocking that Danny and Sam won't end up together.

"I thought we taught him better that this." Dad said.

"You've hardly taught him anything. You two haven't as supportive or understanding of him about anything. It's always been about what you two want and not let him have a say in the matter. You two never consider how he may feel about things. Especially for things like ghost hunting. He not only taught himself everything he knows about hunting ghosts, but he's just as good and decent at it than you two are. Danny's had to be his own man for quite some time, all because you two refuse to take care of how you raise and treat him. Maybe if you two would spend less time preaching about ghosts and spend more time trying to properly communicate with your son, you wouldn't be having this problem." I explained.

"Jasmine Colleen Fenton, that is enough!" Mom shouted.

'I bet by now, Danny would be thinking something like "Oh great, full name".' I thought to myself.

"Danny has just as much responsibility and you two do. He's had to protect all of amity park from the ghosts that have threatened us all and he takes it upon himself to stop them. If it weren't for Danny, there would be no Amity Park. The least you two can do is at least come to terms with how things are and learn how to adapt to it." I added.

"You make it sound like your saying that you're just fine with Danny being with a bitch like Spectra." Sam said, gritting her teeth.

"Our opinions on the matter don't really matter. It's Danny's life and Danny's choice. We don't have to like it, we don't even have to support it. But we all do have to come to terms with it. We need to learn to accept things for how they are so we can move from our misunderstandings. If we don't, then we tear our family apart and we lose Danny, if we actually haven't already." I threw in.

Mom and Dad can keep this argument going all they want. But they knew I was right. And I've always been the smartest one of the family, so it would only be a matter of time before they give and decide that this argument is yet another conflict they will not win. Same for Tucker and Sam. They can continue this argument all they want, I'll eventually win like how I do with every other argument. They all looked so lost and in conflict with themselves. I may not fully agree or be okay with Danny's decisions, but I am his sister. And like any other sibling, I intend to support my little brother, no matter what. I just hope that Danny will be alright.

Danny's POV

I'll tell you, when I woke up that morning from Johnny blowing off some steam by trying to pick a fight with me and decided to take a day off to get away from it all, I wasn't expecting to be in a position like this one. When I asked what they were going to do, they asked me to make two clones of myself. I was taken back by that. But despite that, I just did it so to not get involved in another fight. I've already had a big one just a little while ago, and I was in no mood for another one. So as I made two clones of me so that there were three Danny Phantoms. As soon as I did that, each one ended up being dragged into a room by one of the three female ghosts. And, well, I guess I finally learned what it means when someone says that they get some time for something and they reply "I'm using it". It means something sexual is gonna go on. So women saying that there's time and that they'll use it will most likely mean they want sex. I have to say, that's pretty interesting. Though personally, it's also strange to me because I thought that the only sign that says that a woman wants to have sex with a guy is when she gives him the "Where are you?" text. But anyways, back to what was going on.

_#1 Danny's POV (With Ember)_

"Oh yes Danny! Yes! Right there, yes!" Ember moaned as I pounded in her.

When Ember took one of the thirds of me, she went straight for her bedroom. As soon as we were in, she just jumped right on me, literally. Then crashed her mouth on mine and kissed me ravishingly. Not even waiting until we fully undressed or for us to make it to the bed, Ember just went straight to ravishing me and getting to what she wanted. She wrapped her arms and legs tightly around me and just came to me head on. We eventually made our clothes intangible so that we were naked. She climbed up a little and smashed herself on my erection. And not really bothering to give herself time to adjust to my size, she just started bouncing on me, or at least whatever you could call trying to move when your being carried and held up by a guy. I responded right away and met her thrusts halfway.

"Ember, you're so tight." I moaned.

"Not for long. I'm about to cum." Ember panted.

"But I'm not." I said.

"That's because you have an amazing cock. And you . . . oh, oh my God, I – I – Danny!" Ember shouted as she had her release.

Her breathing was starting to get a bit heavier than before. I was panting a bit myself, but I wasn't finish since I still hadn't had my release yet.

"Oh, that felt so good." Ember breathed.

"I haven't blown my load yet." I commented.

"Then give it to me. Let me have your load." Ember panted.

I was more than happy to respond, but I wanted to spice things up a little bit. With one arm tightening around her for a moment and keeping myself in her, I moved my other arm under her leg and moved it from my waist and up on my shoulder. Then I wrapped that arm around her so I could bring her other leg up to my other shoulder. Once her legs were on my shoulder and I had my arms tightly wrapped around her again, I started thrusting into her again.

"OH MY GOD DANNY! DON'T STOP! KEEP GOING, RIGHT THERE. OH YES! YES! YES! YES!" Ember screamed and thrashed her head around.

Ember wanted it raw, rough, and intense, and that was what I was gonna give her. She wanted me to rock her world, which was fine by me. And God, did I love the position I put her in. I was going much deeper in her because of it. And I have to say, it was pretty funny to see the way her hair was with how she thrashed her head. It was like a fire version of a bad hair day.

"It's coming." I said.

Ember just kept shouting and tried to bring me closer to her. And after a few more thrusts, I finally reached my climax. Though it seemed that mine had triggered a second one for her, and a big one at that. I felt it on my cock and there were quite a few drops that ended up on the floor. After we took a minute to catch our breaths, I lead us to the bed and gently laid us down.

"Oh God, that was wonderful." Ember moaned.

"I'm definitely gonna be feeling like jelly tomorrow." I panted.

"Well in that case, I'm using tomorrow to." Ember said before crashing her lips on mine for yet another heated kiss.

_#2 Danny's POV (With Kitty)_

Kitty took one of my thirds in the kitchen. Apparently, she wanted to get a little creative with how she wanted to have sex. We got in the kitchen and made our clothes intangible to be free of our clothes. Though I thought Kitty wanted to get to the sex right away. But it appeared that she had a different idea first. She went into the fridge and got out a bottle of whipped cream.

"Kitty?" I asked.

"I've always had a fantasy ever since I went to this barbershop to get my hair dyed. I found a magazine that had a picture of a girl that had no clothes on, but was in a whipped cream bikini. The photo was shot from the side, so no private parts were shown. But it still looked pretty hot, and I've been wanting to try it out myself. I never did it with Johnny though, because, well, he lacked in so many things. But now that he's gone and I have you, and I get to use the night, I'm ready to test it out." Kitty explained.

"Wow, and I thought making that pussy purr made you frisky, but this, this just seems to add spice to the treat." I said, which earned that seductive look in her eyes, a meow, and her flicking her tongue.

"Why do you come see just how much." Kitty said, making that whipped cream bikini.

I just right in front of her and watched until she was done. I've never seen anything like this before, but I was already hard from it. When she was done, I wasted no time and started to lick her clean, starting with her tits. Kitty moaned while throwing her head back and bringing her hand to the back of my head, trying to bring my closer. Once her tits were clean, I began to move south, cleaning all the whipped cream off her body. And of course, I did it all slow. When I got to her pussy, I cleaned it up, but I didn't stop there. I attacked her pussy.

"Oh Danny!" Kitty moaned, trying to bring me closer.

Apparently, she got some whipped cream in her pussy. I didn't know though if that was intentional or accidental, though I guess it could go either way for us. Kitty kept moaning my name until her release came.

"You taste good." I said.

Kitty then brought me on my back on the counter. Then she sprayed whipped cream on my nuts and cock. Then she started licking it all off. Once she was done licking, she went to sucking. She was bobbing her head back and forth and humming into my cock. I was tightly gripping the edge of the counter as the pleasure kept building up. She kept going until I had my release. Kitty swallowed it all and gave me a little more heads before she was done.

"Yeah, you to." Kitty said.

'And that would be our version of Men In Black' I thought.

Then she moved forward and she slammed her hips down on mine. With all the cum, saliva, and whipped cream coating us, the sex was pretty easy. Sliding against each other with ease, and going in deeper than before.

"You're so much better than Johnny, he couldn't last five seconds in making me feel so alive." Kitty panted.

"Which is why Johnny's dead now, but he was dead before. Ah, fuck him." I joked.

"How about you finish fucking me?" Kitty panted, leaning down to me.

"Okay." I said, continuing our sex.

Then Kitty sprayed a little whipped cream on my lips and started a make out session. The sex kept going until we both had finally had our second orgasms. Though despite that the sex was done, the whipped cream business was far from done.

_#3 Danny's POV (With Spectra)_

The third of me that Spectra took was left with her in the family room. And for her sex, right after getting of our clothes off, Spectra went straight for the mistress having a sex slave routine. Her teasing with whatever she got out and me begging to just be released from being tied onto the couch like how she did to me on me bed earlier. Sad part was that there really wasn't too much I could do about it since I was divided into three. The unfortunate thing about this power is that it takes quite a lot of time to get used to using and it takes a lot to strength to keep it going. And the catch about using this power is that whatever your maximum strength is divided as well. Meaning since she had one of three current Danny Phantoms, my real potential is only a third, which honestly wasn't too much if that third was alone and not with the other two. It also means that all other powers are pretty badly cut as long as you remain divided. It's basically the same as Tien's multiform technique in Dragon Ball Z.

"You want me, don't you?" Spectra teased as she was rubbing body oil all over herself and making me watch.

'Right now, I wonder how the other two Danny Phantoms are doing. They must be having a good time while I'm suffering.' I thought to myself.

As if I wasn't aching enough, Spectra got out a vibrator and started playing with herself with it. Where did she get this stuff, I don't know, but I doubted it was borrowed from Ember. But not important. Spectra was teasing the shit out of me and I was at her complete mercy.

"Are you horny Danny?" Spectra asked.

"Yes." I simply answered.

She moved towards me and she then started stroking my cock. She kept on stroking me fast, which had me breathing shallowly. And when I felt my orgasm coming up, Spectra suddenly slowed down and then stop. I needed a release, and she was making mw hold it. As if that wasn't bad enough, she started flicking the tip of her tongue on the tip of my dick. It was actually making me tremble. My whole body was shaking like how I felt so cold all of a sudden, developing my ice powers.

"Spectra, please." I begged.

"Aw, you want to cum?" Spectra asked.

"I need to cum. Please." I begged.

"Well, okay, but only because you're being such a good boy." Spectra said as she moved her head away and jacked my off again so I could finally release my orgasm.

Once my orgasm was shot out and onto my cock and a little on my waist, Spectra moved up/.

"I think you deserve a little treat." Spectra said as she had me slowly enter her.

She went so slow, it was almost as agonizing as what she did before. Then she brought her tits to her mouth and started licking them.

"Come on Spectra." I panted.

"That anxious, are we?" Spectra teased.

"We both want it, so let's just do it. No more teasing." I tried reasoning.

"Hm . . . Well, I do suppose you have a very good point." Spectra said.

"Please?" I begged.

". . . Okay. Since your mistress needs to be pleasured anyways, I'll allow it. Give it to me Danny." Spectra commanded.

I eagerly started pounding into her without any other words said. I went the fastest that I could go and gave her what she wanted.

"Oh yes Danny. That the stuff. That what I want." Spectra moaned.

I just kept pounding away without a single word said. I didn't want to talk or beg. I just wanted to fuck. With how I already had an orgasm before, it made it easy for me to slide in her. There were also a few small shots that hadn't gotten out yet, so I she got a few extra shots. It kept going and going until she finally had her orgasm.

"That was wonderful Danny. You definitely have please your mistress." Spectra panted and untied me.

"That's good to know." I panted.

"Indeed. How the mistress shall repay the favor." Spectra said as she slowly slid her tongue from my waist to my face.

'This ghost is gonna be the death of me.' I thought to myself.

Danny's (Overall) POV

I was so tired and exhausted from Ember, Kitty, and Spectra, that I doubted that I'd be able to move at all tomorrow. I'd probably be as good as stuck on a bed or whatever. Either or, I wasn't moving at all tomorrow. I just wonder what tomorrow will bring from everything that went on today.

**Hope you all liked the chapter. It ended up being way longer than what I originally intended. I hope I got everything that went down with Jazz alright and everyone else. If I was off at all, I apologize. I'll have the last chapter posted as soon as possible. But no one better think or hope that it'll be a chapter like this one. I hardly have too much time to make another long chapter for this story anymore. Anyways, I'll update again, hopefully soon, and I'll see you all later.**


End file.
